Les Ténèbres Lumineuse
by sakura-okasan
Summary: Une prophétie ,un amour,une amitié ,des vérité et des mansonge tout sa en HP/LM SLASH Dark Dumby CHAP 14 en cour reprise de la beta en Avril.
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur : **Sakura-okasan

**Dislaimer : **Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling.

**Titre : **Les Ténèbres Lumineuses.

**Couple : **LM/HP. Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Rating : **M.

**Genre : **Romance.

**Bêta : **Marjo76.

**Blabla : **prophétie.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres aura une relation prédestinée**

**De cette relation, des mensonges se révèleront vérités,**

**Et les vérités se révèleront mensonges.**

**De part les actions, choix, du bras droit, se révèlera,**

**La fin d'une guerre et le début d'une amitié loyale et sincère.**

**Des mensonges, révèleront la vérité,**

**De la vérité se révèlera une amitié.**

Au quartier général du Seigneur des Ténèbres, au Manoir Jedusor, Voldemort, réfléchissait. Il avait appris, il y a de cela plusieurs années, que la prophétie, qu'on lui avait ramenée, était fausse. Pas qu'il ait eu quoi que ce soit à se reprocher, dans la mort des Potter, non, sur ce fait-là, il n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire. Le vieux citronné avait monté un plan machiavélique, dans lequel il avait fait de lui un Mage Noir des plus diaboliques.

Bien que cela ne soit pas tout à fait faux, dans un certain sens, c'était le vieux fou, lui-même, qui l'avait rendu ainsi. Lui, à qui, toutes les choses horribles incombaient, comme le meurtre des Potter, les descentes dans les villages sorciers, les autres meurtres et pratiquement tous les choses incombant à la Magie dite Noire.

Mais, assis sur son trône, il y a de cela quelques jours, il écouta une jeune devineresse, qui lui prédit une prophétie, en lui certifiant, son bras droit, comme la personne faisant gagner son camp, contre le « Camp de la Lumière ». Puis, que ce même bras droit ferait cela, avec une personne dont découlerait une relation. Et que cette relation le mènerait, lui, à avoir un fidèle et loyal ami.

Seulement, avant cela, il devait ramener Potter de son côté, lui raconter la vérité sur tous les mensonges, racontés par Dumbledore et ce, le plus vite possible et sans la moindre anicroche.

-Lucius, hurla-t-il finalement.

-Oui, Maitre ? Demanda le blond, un genou à terre.

-Lucius, je vais te donner une mission. Ne gâche pas cette nouvelle chance, que je te donne.

-Oui, Maitre. Je ne vous décevrai plus, affirma le bras droit du Seigneur Noir. Que dois-je faire pour vous satisfaire, mon Maitre ?

-Je veux, que tu me trouves Potter, que tu me le ramène ici et _vivant_. Tu peux lui faire peur, mais je le veux vivant. Ne lui envoies pas d'Impardonnable, ou il en ira de ta vie...

-Oui, Maitre. Il en sera fait, selon vos désirs.

Harry Potter était retourné au 4, Privet Drive, pour les vacances d'été, depuis deux semaines et il n'avait pas reçu une seule lettre de ses soit disant amis, qui l'ignoraient depuis quelques temps, déjà. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte, que lui, savait qu'ils l'évitaient. Mais Harry n'en avait cure. Il ne faisait que suivre les ordres et que ce qu'on attendait de lui. Le brun n'attendait plus rien des autres. Il était un monstre. C'est ce que lui répétait sa « famille », depuis qu'il était petit et il s'était fait une raison maintenant...

Son oncle rentra dans sa « chambre » et commença à lui apprendre la « politesse » comme il disait, à coups de poings et de pieds. Il était rapide, cette fois-ci. Son oncle devait aller à un repas d'affaire, alors il avait moins souffert que les autres fois. Il n'avait que des hématomes et la lèvre supérieure fendue. Comme d'habitude, il était coincé ici, comme un chien.

Lucius Malfoy avait cherché pendant plusieurs heures, l'adresse du gamin. Il avait fini par la trouver, grâce à son fils, Draco, qui avait entendu qu'il vivait dans le Surrey, Little Whinging, au 4, Privet Drive. Son fils n'était pas sûr de l'adresse, mais il n'avait jamais fait d'erreur, en espionnant les Rouges et Ors. C'est pour cela, que Lucius était en route pour le Surrey. Quand il arriva à Privet Drive, il alla jusqu'au 4 et en ouvrit la porte d'un _Alohomora_.

Il vérifia s'il y avait des Moldus, en regardant toutes les pièces de la maison. En arrivant au premier étage, il fut surpris d'y voir une porte, somme toute banale, surplombée de plusieurs cadenas Moldus, sur celle-ci. Il se plaça devant, lança encore un _Alohomora_ et là, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y voir, un Survivant, assis à même le sol, habillé de loques, ayant la peau sur les os. Ledit Survivant entama la discussion.

-Qui voilà devant moi ? Nul autre que Lucius Malfoy. Vous devez bien rigoler ! Le Survivant, maltraité et enfermé dans une chambre, ricana-t-il ironiquement.

-Potter, cessez vos pitreries ! Le Maitre m'envoie vous chercher. Levez-vous et venez avec moi.

-Alors comme ça, Voldy veut me voir ? Tant qu'à faire, prendre un peu de bon temps, avant de crever, qui ne s'en préoccupe, hein ? Continua-t-il de ricaner.

-Potter, arrêtez votre apitoiement. Si ce n'était que moi, je vous tuerai, là, maintenant, sans remord. Allez, debout, venez avec moi et que ça saute !

-En parlant de « sauter », M Malfoy... je peux vous appeler Lucius ?... Je disais, Lucius, en parlant de « sauter », cela ne me dérange pas de prendre un peu de plaisir, là, maintenant, avant de crever et vous m'avez l'air à croquer ! Hum... et si je puis dire, vous êtes à mon goût !

-Potter, ça suffit ! Arrêtez... Oublieriez-vous que je suis marié, Po... Pot... Potter ?

Harry s'était approché de Lucius et commença à le toucher. Il débuta en passant et repassant sa main, au niveau du sexe de Lucius et voyant l'air qu'il avait, Harry devait bien s'y prendre. Lucius commençait à être excité. Le bougre s'y prenait trop bien ! _Satané gamin_, pensa le blond. Il l'excitait tellement, que si le mioche n'arrêtait pas, là, tout de suite, il le prendrait, ici, sur le lit.

-Pot... Potter, arrêtez tout... de... suite !

-Pourquoi ? Ca a l'air de vous plaire, d'après ce que je sens sous ma main. Ca n'a pas l'air d'accord avec vous...

-Si vous n'arrêtez pas, tout de suis, je vous prends, là, sur ce lit !

-Mais je n'attends que ça, Lucius, répondit le jeune homme, un sourire perfide aux lèvres.

-Soit !

Lucius colla le gamin sur le lit, ferma la porte d'un _Collaporta_ et, d'un coup de baguette, ils se retrouvèrent, tous les deux, nus. Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser, à se toucher. Lucius entreprit quelques caresses bien placées et c'est un Harry plus qu'excité, qui bougea contre un Lucius au bord de l'explosion. Il présenta trois de ses doigts à la bouche d'Harry, qui les suça avidement. Luc' entra un doigt dans l'antre chaud. Harry ne grimaça même pas.

Il fit de même avec le deuxième doigt, et fit quelques mouvements en ciseau. Puis, vint un troisième doigts. Quand l'intimité de Harry fut assez dilatée, le blond retira ses doigts. Harry grogna alors de mécontentement. Lucius présenta son gland à l'entrée chaude et poussa. Harry poussa un soupire de joie et donna un coup de hanche pour inciter le blond à continuer. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et commença un lent va et vient. Puis, alla de plus en plus rapidement. Harry, lui, était au summum de l'extase, de l'orgasme. Il se sentait venir. Lucius le sentit et alla et vient de plus en plus vite. Ils finirent par jouir, tous les deux au même moment, puis ils retombèrent sur le lit, encore en plein brouillard, post-coïtal. Ils restèrent comme cela, pendant une bonne demi-heure...

Lucius se releva enfin, jeta des sorts de nettoyage, se rhabilla et, par la suite, rhabilla Potter. Puis, il dit :

-Potter, levez-vous ! Le Lord ne va pas attendre indéfiniment. Dépêchez-vous !

-Luc', y a pas le feu au lac... Laisses-moi dormir...

-Potter, ordonna le blond, levez votre joli petit cul de là et venez tout de suite !

-C'est bon, Luc', je me lev...

Harry commença à se lever, mais, pris d'un vertige, il retomba sur le lit. Il voyait flou, malgré la présence de ses lunettes sur son nez. Quelques instants plus tard, il retomba, sur le lit, inconscient.

-Potter, arrêtez vos simagrées... Le moment de plaisir est fini. Levez-vous ! Potter ? Harry, réveillez-vous !

Lucius se pencha sur Harry et lui lança un sort de diagnostique, qui brilla d'une lumière bleue. Anémie et sous-alimentation. Rien de bien grave. Il se releva et jeta le sort de _Failamalle_, réduisit les affaires, puis les mit dans sa poche. Il prit Harry et transplana, aux abords du Quartier Général. Il continua jusqu'à la salle du trône. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres vit un Lucius Malfoy arrivé, un Harry Potter évanoui dans ses bras, il sentit sa colère monter et siffla :

-Lucius, qu'est-il arrivé au garçon ? Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne pas lui faire de mal ?

-Potter a eu un malaise, avant de partir, Maitre...

-Comment ça, un « malaise » ? Que lui as-tu fait, pour qu'il en est un ?

-Maitre, c'est sa famille. Ils l'ont battu, Maitre et ils ne lui ont pas donné de nourriture. Il était tellement fatigué, qu'il s'est évanoui.

-Certes, se calma Voldemort, tu es excusé Lucius. Amène-le dans la chambre des invités, à côté de la mienne et appelle un Medicomage.

-Maitre, puis-je vous poser une question, sur Potter ?

-Vas-y.

-Pourquoi vous occupez-vous de lui, comme cela ? D'habitude, vous vous montrez plus dur avec sa personne.

-Certes, avant, je t'aurais puni, pour avoir avoué que, moi, Lord Voldemort, ai montré des sentiments, envers ce gamin. Tu sauras tout, dans peu de temps, mon cher Lucius. Et vu comme tu t'occupes du gamin, je suis prêt à penser que tu as des sentiments pour lui.

-Non, Maitre... Certainement pas... Je ne fais qu'obéir à vos ordres, mon Maitre. Seulement cela...

-Soit, Lucius. Va maintenant !

**À suivre...**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire.

À bientôt...


	2. Chapitre 2

Auteur: Sakura-okasan

Disclamer: Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à J.K Rowlling.

Titre: Les Ténèbres Lumineuse

Couple: HP /LM. Yaoi. Homophobe s'abstenir. 

Rating: M

Genre: Romance

Beta: Luchun

* * *

><p>Lucius porte Harry jusqu'à la chambre d'amis à coté de celle du Mage Noir, il appelle le Médicomage et lui dit d'ausculter Harry et de lui faire un compte rendu.<p>

- Ce jeune homme a quelques hématomes, griffure et des blessures mais rien de grave. Il a été aussi sous-alimenté mais une potion nutrition devrais y remédier

- D'accord tu peux partir, j'en informerai le Lord._ Lucius laisse Har...Potter se reposer._

... ... ... ... ...

Quelque heures après, le Lord ordonne à Lucius d'amener Potter dans ses appartements, exécutant les ordres va réveiller Harry...heu Potter, il prend une potion de nutrition et entre dans la chambre. Harry est toujours endormi ses cheveux noire étalé sur l'oreiller, le visage paisible, Lucius a un léger sourire il s'avance vers le lit et se dit qu'il faut qu'il fasse comme le Mangemort qu'il est il retire les couvertures et appelle Harry de manière froide.

- Potter, debout le Lord vous demande.

- Hum.

- Potter levez vous le Lord vous attend.

- Hum veux dormir_ Lucius secoue Harry._

- Je vous dis de vous lever.

- C'est bon, je me lève._ Harry se lève aussi vite qu'il peut, mais il est pris de vertige et retombe sur le lit._

- Hou ça tourne

- Tenez, buvez ceci, ça ira mieux

- Merci Luc'

- Cessez vos tutoiements, nous ne sommes pas amis que je sache.

- Ah bon c'est ce que j'ai cru après ce que nous avons fait, cela est même une relation plus qu'amical " Luc' "._ En entendant ces mots Lucius en eu des Frissons dans le dos, rien quand repensant à la partie de jambe en l'air avec Harry._

- .. Cessez vos pitrerie Potter, Le Lord nous attend

- Et qu'est ce qu'il me veut la face de serpent

- Un peu de respect, venez avec moi

- Oui Luc' comme tu voudras

Harry se lève et tangue un peu avant de se retenir à Lucius, qui lui attrape le bras et l'emmène avec lui dans les appartement du Lord ,il traverse le couloir toujours avec le bras d'Harry en dessous du sien .Il toque à la porte du Lord ,qui l'autorise à entrée ce qu'il fait, l'appartement a tout de sublime . Harry tourne la tête vers un des fauteuils Bordeaux et vois un jeune homme d'environ 25 ans Magnifique et ne peut retenir sa réplique.

- Whaou, Tom tu es magnifique.

- Merci bien Potter entre et viens t'assoir

_Lucius laisse Harry s'assoir et s'incline._

- Mon Lord je vous laisse

- Non, Lucius je veux que tu restes.

- Bien Potter tu te demandes, pourquoi tu es là ?

- Oui j'aimerais assez et tant qu'on y est, je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu ne ressembles plus à une sale face de serpent.

- Je vais y venir Potter, déjà je commence par te poser des questions, Harry. Qui t'a autorisé à utiliser mon prénom " Tom ".

- Le faite que tu m'appelle "Tom ".

- Harry, passons la question que je veux te poser et tu y réponds franchement.

- Ok "Tom" - Que sais-tu de la guerre ? Que connais-tu de moi ou du vieux fou.

- Je sais pratiquement tout de toi, je sais que ta mère s'appelait Mérope, qu'elle a utilisé un filtre d'amour pour se marier à ton père moldu et que quand il ne était plus sous le filtre, il vous a abandonné, ta mère est morte après t'avoir déposé dans cet affreux l'orphelinat, je te dis "Tom" je connais pratiquement tout de toi également que tu es comme moi un Sang-mêlé.

- Je vois que le vieux fou a déjà commencé son œuvre, et non Harry la plupart des choses que tu connais sont fausses.

- pfuu crois tu que je vais te croire comme ça sans preuve, non mais pour qui tu me prends.

- Pour un enfant qui se fait manipuler et qui prend ça pour de la gentillesse.

- Arrêtez...arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi.

- Alors dis moi que connais-tu de Dumbledore... Non je vais le faire pour toi , tu crois que c'est un vieux est gentil Sorcier accros aux bonbons au citron qui a sauvé le monde d'un horrible Mage noir, toutes les choses qu'il dit sont à double fond il ne dit que ce qui l'intéresse et qui va dans son sens, il a commencé comme ça avec moi, il a essayé de me manipuler , dans les premier temps cela a fonctionné, il m'entrainait à subir des sort, à apprendre des livres et des livres, à boire des potions pour soit disant me rendre plus puissant mais tout cela n'a servi qu'a me rendre à moitié cingler quand il a vue comment il m'avait rendu et qu'il n'arriverais plus à me manipuler à sa guise il a fait de moi un Mage Noir a Abattre .

-Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel tu croies que tu vas m'avoir, me faire croire que toi Voldemort était un enfant de cœur, Connard Immonde Salopard, Ta tuer mes parent et tu ... Co...Co...Connard.

Harry halète tellement il est en colère il tremble, il est à bout et ne se rend plus compte de cequi ce passe autour de lui, "Tom" se lève et va dans sa salle de bain y prend un filtre de paix et reviens dans le salon. Harry est plus blanc qu'une licorne il se rassit et dit à Lucius de rassoir Harry.

-Harry regarde-moi Harry, tient boit ça.

-Pour que tu m'empoissonnes non merci.

- C'est un filtre calmant qu'on appelle Filtre de Paix alors bois je ne veux pas que tu tombe dans les pommes avant que je finis mes explications.

- Ok ...je mourrai heureux et il l'a bu.

- Beurk.

- bon je vais continuer en une phrase, je n'ai pas tué tes parents, tais-toi, oui ce n'est pas moi qui est tuer les Potter je me suis fait piéger par le Vieux et je me suis pris un sortilège et voilà tu connais la suite.

- Je...Je

-Tu veux des preuves c'est ça. Ce que je peux faire c'est que tu vas chercher toi même les preuves tu vas rester 3 semaines ici, tu verras comment ça ce passe ici et ce que nous faisons. Comment nous le faisons et surtout pourquoi nous le faisons. Après tu pourras partir, allez chez tes Weasley ou retourner chez tes Moldu.

-Ou...oui

- J'ai encore quelques détailles à vous indiquer par rapport à la prophétie, celle du vieux fou est fausse, il m'en a été rapporté une nouvelle.

**Le Bras Droit du Seigneurs des Ténèbres, aura une relation, prédestiné**

**De cette relation, des mensonges se révéleront vérités**

**Et les vérités se révéleront mensonge,**

**De part les actions choix du bras droit révéleront**

**La fin d'une guerre, et le début d'une amitié loyal est sincère.**

**Des mensonges, révéleront la vérité**

**De la vérité se révélera une amitié.**

- Excusez-moi, mon Maitre mais pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de rester, si je comprends bien, cette conversation est plutôt pour Potter.

- Je t'ai demandé de rester ici, parce que je te mets au service d'Harry en tant que garde du corps.

- Car Harry je crois que tu connais certain de mes Mangemort et bien que certain connaisse les règles mise en place, il les enfreigne, bon il est temps que tu ailles au lit.

- Raccompagne le, Lucius Harry ne dis plus rien, son cerveau est en surchauffe avec tout ce qu'il a entendu, il n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement il se lève et marche vers la porte de sorti, son mal de crâne empire, sa vue deviens de plus en plus flou il tangue, Lucius le vois tanguer et accours en criant.

- Harry ! _dit Lucius en le rattrapant_

- Luc'

- satané Gamin je ne serais pas toujours là pour te rattraper.

- Désolé.

- Ramène-le dans sa chambre.

- Bien maitre à vos ordres.

- Et pas un mot de plus sur notre conversation, ou bien tu verras l'enfer.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Auteur : **Sakura-okasan

**Dislaimer : **Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling.

**Titre : **Les Ténèbres Lumineuses.

**Couple : **LM/HP. Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Rating : **M.

**Genre : **Romance.

**Bêta : **Marjo76.

**Blabla : **prophétie.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Fin du chapitre précédent :

Lucius se pencha sur Harry et lui lança un sort de diagnostique, qui brilla d'une lumière bleue. Anémie et sous-alimentation. Rien de bien grave. Il se releva et jeta le sort de _Failamalle_, réduisit les affaires, puis les mit dans sa poche. Il prit Harry et transplana, aux abords du Quartier Général. Il continua jusqu'à la salle du trône. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres vit un Lucius Malfoy arrivé, un Harry Potter évanoui dans ses bras, il sentit sa colère monter et siffla :

-Lucius, qu'est-il arrivé au garçon ? Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne pas lui faire de mal ?

-Potter a eu un malaise, avant de partir, Maitre...

-Comment ça, un « malaise » ? Que lui as-tu fait, pour qu'il en est un ?

-Maitre, c'est sa famille. Ils l'ont battu, Maitre et ils ne lui ont pas donné de nourriture. Il était tellement fatigué, qu'il s'est évanoui.

-Certes, se calma Voldemort, tu es excusé Lucius. Amène-le dans la chambre des invités, à côté de la mienne et appelle un Medicomage.

-Maitre, puis-je vous poser une question, sur Potter ?

-Vas-y.

-Pourquoi vous occupez-vous de lui, comme cela ? D'habitude, vous vous montrez plus dur avec sa personne.

-Certes, avant, je t'aurais puni, pour avoir avoué que, moi, Lord Voldemort, ai montré des sentiments, envers ce gamin. Tu sauras tout, dans peu de temps, mon cher Lucius. Et vu comme tu t'occupes du gamin, je suis prêt à penser que tu as des sentiments pour lui.

-Non, Maitre... Certainement pas... Je ne fais qu'obéir à vos ordres, mon Maitre. Seulement cela...

-Soit, Lucius. Va maintenant !

**Chapitre 3 :**

La première semaine au Manoir Jedusor, Harry la passa, dans sa chambre. Les Elfes lui apportaient ses repas, Lucius passait le voir, deux fois par jour, pour lui donner des nouvelles de dehors, et des choses qu'il se passait, dans le Manoir. Le brun était encore trop perdu dans ses pensées pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il se déroulait autour de lui. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire, désormais. Se mettre au service de Tom ou essayer de s'enfuir et aller auprès de Ron et sa famille ? Il était perdu et ne savait quoi faire.

Au début de la deuxième semaine, le brun décida de faire comme Tom avait dit, de se faire sa propre opinion, seul, sur ce qu'il se passait au Manoir. Et qu'après trois semaines passées ici, il irait passer deux semaines chez les Weasley. Après, seulement, il donnerait sa réponse.

Sorti de sa torpeur, Harry commença à sortir de sa chambre, seulement pour aller dans celle de Tom. Celui-ci en fut ravi, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Il l'autorisa à lire les nombreux ouvrages de sa bibliothèque, ce qu'Harry fit. Il fut surpris de ne pas trouver autant de livres de Magie Noire qu'il ne le pensait. Mais la chose qu'il le laissa stupéfait encore davantage, furent les quelques livres Moldus, y trônant. Des catégories telles que le théâtre, le cinéma, l'économie mondiale ou encore la technologie, et plus surprenant, des romans comme _Autant en emporte le vent_, ou quelque chose de plus récent, _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_.

Il demanda ce que cela faisait dans sa bibliothèque. Tom lui répondit que, lui aussi, se détentait à lire, aussi bien des ouvrages sorciers que Moldus, et qu'il avait eu un coup de coeur pour _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_, un livre, selon ses dires, très intéressant.

La troisième semaine, Harry sortait de plus en plus de sa chambre. Il explorait les appartements du Lord Noir, s'instruisant. Lucius continuait de lui conter ce qu'il se passait au-dehors et au sein du Manoir. Seulement, Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à dormir. Il faisait des cauchemars, à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Les Elfes en charge de la surveillance, eurent peur pour le jeune Maitre et allèrent prévenir le Maitre Lucius, de l'état d'Harry.

C'est ainsi que Lucius arriva le soir du troisième jour, de la troisième semaine, au Manoir, dans la chambre d'Harry, qui était en train de se débattre dans ses couvertures. Il était en sueur, sa main enserrait entre ses dents, pour empêcher tout son, de sortir. Le blond s'assit au bord du lit, prit le brunet dans ses bras, pour tenter de le réveiller, mais, à peine l'eut-il touché, qu'il hurla de toutes ses forces. Lucius le reposa sur le lit et l'appela.

-Harry... Harry... Réveille-toi. Tu es au Manoir, en sécurité.

Il avança sa main, pour décoller quelques mèches de cheveux du front du jeune homme.

-Harry, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je suis là, allez, réveille-toi...

Harry remua encore un peu, et ouvrit les yeux. Dès qu'il vit Lucius assis sur le lit, il lui sauta dessus et enfoui sa tête dans le cou du blond, pour commencer à y pleurer, à grosses larmes. Le brun serrait le Mangemort autant qu'il le pouvait. Il se sentait apaisé dans ses bras, en sécurité. Lucius le serrait lui aussi, autant que faire s'en pu, le rassurant, lui disant des mots doux. Puis, petit à petit, Harry se calma et fini par se rendormir, dans les bras de son blondinet.

Le lendemain, le blond repartit comme si de rien n'était, en promettant au brun, de rester avec lui les dernières nuits, au cas où il aurait encore des cauchemars. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulait se l'avouer, mais ils avaient apprécié cette nuit.

Les jours suivants se passèrent comme les autres. Harry continuait son exploration, sa lecture dans les appartements du Lord et Lucius continuait de lui donner des nouvelles.

Le jour du retour chez les Dursley, Harry appréhendait, il se demandait comment son oncle allait réagir. Tom le rassura. Il avait mis à sa place, une personne ayant son apparence, le temps de son séjour au Manoir, ainsi qu'un sortilège de calme, pour quand il rentrerait. Comme cela, il éviterait toute colère et les coups de son oncle.

Harry en fut si heureux, qu'il sauta dans les bras de Tom, tout en lui disant « merci », puis, embarrassé par ce qu'il venait de faire, le brun descendit des bras du Lord, en s'excusant de son geste. Tom n'en dit rien et salua son invité, avant de partir de la chambre du brun. Lucius raccompagna Harry, au 4, Privet Drive, dans sa chambre, et lui dit « au revoir ». Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu partir, Harry lui aggripa la manche de sa veste et l'embrassa, d'un baiser déchainé. Puis, à bout de souffle, le relâcha, en lui disant, lui aussi, « au revoir ».

Harry s'assit sur le lit, le sourire aux lèvres. Ces jours avec Lucius avaient été les plus beax de sa vie. Il n'avait rien eu à faire. Il avait passé ses journées à discuter, lire, explorer. Il avait mangé à sa faim. Ces dernières semaines avaient été les meilleures qu'il eut passées depuis longtemps.

Il se coucha tout habillé et ne se réveilla que plusieurs heures plus tard, quand il entendit te « toc toc » d'un hibou à sa fenêtre. C'était Errol, le hibou de Ron. Il fut surpris que cet oiseau de malheur ne se fut pas tapé la vitre. Il ouvrit la lettre. C'était Ron et Hermione, qui lui indiquaient qu'ils venaient le chercher à neuf heures, pour les deux dernières semaines de vacances d'été.

**À suivre...**

Et voilà, encore un chapitre de terminer... Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

À bientôt...


	4. Chapitre  4

**Auteur : **Sakura-okasan

**Dislaimer : **Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling.

**Titre : **Les Ténèbres Lumineuses.

**Couple : **LM/HP. Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Rating : **M.

**Genre : **Romance.

**Bêta : **Marjo76.

**Pensée **: « »

Bonne lecture à tous !

Fin du chapitre précédent :

Harry s'assit sur le lit, le sourire aux lèvres. Ces jours avec Lucius avaient été les plus beaux de sa vie. Il n'avait rien eu à faire. Il avait passé ses journées à discuter, lire explorer. Il avait mangé à sa faim. Ces dernières semaines avaient été les meilleures qu'il eut passées depuis longtemps.

Il se coucha tout habillé et ne se réveilla que plusieurs heures plus tard, quand il entendit le « toc toc » d'un hibou à sa fenêtre. C'était Errol, le hibou de Ron. Il fut surpris que cet oiseau de malheur ne se fut pas tapé la vitre. Il ouvrit la lettre. C'était Ron et Hermione, qui lui indiquaient, qu'ils venaient le chercher à neuf heures, pour les deux dernières semaines de vacances d'été.

**Chapitre 4 :**

A neuf heures, la sonnette de la porte d'entrer retentit. Harry avait préparé sa malle, prit Hedwige et se rendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il ouvrit la porte. Devant celle-ci se trouvait M Weasley et les jumeaux. Harry se dit « Et dire qu'ils avaient écrit que ce serait eux qui viendraient me chercher et ça s'appelle mes amis ? ».

-Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ?

-Ca va, M Weasley ?

-Hey, Harry...

-Où est ton cousin ?

-Il dort !

-Oh...

-... Pas de...

-... Chance...

-... On voulait...

-... Lui faire goûter...

-... Notre dernière...

-... Création.

-Allez les enfants ! Il est temps de partir ! Harry, prend tes affaires.

M Weasley mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry et tous les quatre transplanèrent au Terrier. Les jumeaux accompagnèrent Harry dans la chambre de Percy en lui disant que leur mère eut cru qu'il avait besoin de calme. Mais, Harry lui, savait bien pourquoi elle l'avait changé de chambre. Sûrement son Ronny Chéri, qui lui avait demandé. Quand il descendit, il ne vit personne. Le brun continua à marcher et s'approcha de la cuisine où il entendit Mrs Weasley rouspéter. Il voulu entendre ce qu'elle disait, quand il vit deux têtes rousses, avancer en sa direction. Ils entamèrent la discussion.

-Dis Harry..., commença George.

-... George et moi..., continua Fred.

-... On se demandait..., poursuivit son jumeau.

-... Si tu voulais voir..., ajouta son frère.

-... Nos nouvelles..., persista le premier.

-... Créations ? Termina l'autre.

-Oui, ça me plairait bien, répondit le brun.

-Suis-nous, sourirent-ils ensemble.

Harry fit comme demander jusqu'au laboratoire des jumeaux. Ils avaient placé un sort de reconnaissance, plus quelques sorts de protection. Une fois à l'intérieur, il sut que des sortilèges de silence perpétuel étaient en place.

Les jumeaux prirent place sur des tabourets et le brun sur une chaise. Le plus jeune demanda le pourquoi d'autant de protection et les rouquins lui répondirent que, depuis quelque temps, leur frère et leur soeur se comportaient bizarrement. De plus, ils avaient remarqué que, Ron venait fouiller dans les parages de leur laboratoire. Puis, après quelques autres discussions, ils parlèrent de leur nouveau travail.

-Harry, tu..., se lança George.

-... sais que notre..., continua son jumeau.

-... Père a un penchant...

-... Pour les canards en plastique ? Questionna rhétoriquement, Fred.

-Il les adore ! Confirma son frère.

-Alors tu vois, on a eu l'idée..., recommença le second.

-... D'en faire un genre de..., ajouta George.

-... Petit piège...

-... Un genre de petit fumigène...

-... Ou un sort, acheva Fred.

-Super comme idée, les gars, confirma Harry, mais quel genre de sort peut-on mettre dans ces canards ?

-Je vois où tu veux en venir, 'Ry, dit Fred.

-Très malin, s'exclama George.

-Des sorts du genre défensif ou de combat, ou même anti-Détraqueur ! Répondit l'autre jumeau.

-Ouah ! Vous êtes sûrs que ça pourrait fonctionner ? Demanda le brun.

-Enfin... quand on aura renforcé, la résistance du caoutchouc sorcier qu'on utilise, dit George.

-Avez-vous essayé de mettre ou d'insuffler de la Magie de construction, pour la flexibilité et pour la résistance ? S'enquit le plus jeune (NA : Celui qui me trouve d'où vient la Magie de construction aura une surprise...)

-Oh..., émit Fred.

-... Putain, Harry..., continua son frère.

-... On n'y avait...

-... Même pas pensé...

-... Vraiment géniale...

-... Comme idée ! Termina George, avec enthousiasme.

-Mais de rien ! Si je peux vous aider, commença le brunet, au moins, je servirais à quelque chose.

Les jours se passaient toujours de la même façon. Harry se levait, prenait son petit-déjeuner, échangeait les mondanités avec Ginny et M Weasley, car il avait appris deux jours auparavant, que Ronald, le petit chouchou, était en vacances chez sa petite-amie.

Après le petit-déjeuner, il allait avec les jumeaux, faire de nouvelles trouvailles, en améliorer d'anciennes... De jour, en outre, Harry continuait « sa routine », comme il l'appelait. Il s'emmerdait plus qu'autre chose, même si, avec les jumeaux, il s'amusait bien et qu'il était sur la même longueur d'onde, il lui manquait une chose, il ne savait quoi...

Quinze jours, cela faisait presque deux semaines, qu'il était là. Le brun était au bord de l'éclatement. Il était énervé, car il avait surpris une conversation entre M et Mrs Weasley et, elle ne lui avait pas plu mais alors, pas du tout. Dans un sens, ça lui avait prouvé que, dans cette familles, il avait des alliés.

_**Flash Back :**_

_ Comme depuis son arrivée, Harry descendait au salon, pour aller rejoindre les jumeaux. Quand soudain, il entendit les rouspétances de Mrs Weasley. Il s'approcha et fini par entendre, ce qu'elle disait._

_-Maudit gamin ! Toujours à mettre mes chéris dans des situations dangereuses ! Saloperie de Sang Impur ! Il n'est bon qu'à nous attirer des ennuis !_

_ Puis, Harry vit M Weasley entrer. Mrs Weasley continuait de rabâcher les mêmes choses, comme une ritournelle sans fin._

_-Maudit gamin ! Toujours à mettre mes chéris dans des situations dangereuses ! Il n'est bon qu'à nous attirer des ennuis de sale gamin pourri gâté._

_-Molly ! Vas-tu arrêté de raconter des inepties ?_

_-Je ne dis que la vérité ! Pourquoi Dumbledore nous le refile, chaque année ? Y en a assez ! Il n'a qu'à rester chez ses sales Moldus !_

_-Molly, non mais tu entends ce que tu racontes ? Ce pauvre enfant n'a plus de famille... Il est élevé par des Moldus ignobles et toi, tu veux le laisser chez eux ? Mais tu es folle !_

_-Non, je ne suis pas folle ! Ce sale môme n'avait qu'à crever avec sa Sang-de-Bourbe de mère !_

_ Soudain, Harry, les larmes aux yeux, entendit un grand « Clac ». Il se pencha un peu et vit la femme avec une main sur sa joue alors qu'Arthur avait toujours la sienne en l'air. Il venait de la gifler avec force, dans sa colère froide._

_-Cela suffit ! Harry est un jeune homme très courageux et très gentil ! Je me demande même, comment il a pu être ami avec deux monstres d'égoïsme !_

_-Albus les a payé, dit-elle a mi-voix, le brun devant tendre l'oreille pour entendre._

_-Comment ?_

_-Albus les a payé !_

_-Tais-toi maintenant ! Plus un mot ! Je me chargerai de toi le moment venu. Mais, jusque là, ferme-la !_

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

**Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Bonne année à tous et bonne santé surtout ! **

**Laissez une petite review et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre...**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Auteur : **Sakura-okasan

**Dislaimer : **Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling.

**Titre : **Les Ténèbres Lumineuses.

**Couple : **LM/HP. Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Rating : **M.

**Genre : **Romance.

**Bêta : **Marjo76.

**Pensée **: « »

* * *

><p>Bonne lecture à tous !<p>

Fin du chapitre précédent :

_ Soudain, Harry, les larmes aux yeux, entendit un grand « Clac ». Il se pencha un peu et vit la femme avec une main sur sa joue alors qu'Arthur avait toujours la sienne en l'air. Il venait de la gifler avec force, dans sa colère froide._

_-Cela suffit ! Harry est un jeune homme très courageux et très gentil ! Je me demande même, comment il a pu être ami avec deux monstres d'égoïsme !_

_-Albus les a payé, dit-elle a mi-voix, le brun devant tendre l'oreille pour entendre._

_-Comment ?_

_-Albus les a payé !_

_-Tais-toi maintenant ! Plus un mot ! Je me chargerai de toi le moment venu. Mais, jusque là, ferme-la !_

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 :<strong>

Harry se dirigea dans l'antre des W.W et claqua la porte. Fred entama la discussion :

-Et bien, Harry, tu m'as l'air en colère...

-Humpf..., répondit intelligemment le brun.

-À mon avis, frangin, il a dû entendre la vieille raboter...

-C'est ça, Harry ?

-Vous le saviez, et vous ne m'aviez rien dit !

-Harry, du calme...

-Que je me calme ? Alors que je viens d'apprendre que mes meilleurs amis ont été payés par un vieux fou ? S'exclama-t-il en criant presque, les faisant éclater de rire. Et ça vous fait rire ?

-Oui, depuis...

-... Quand l'appelles-tu...

-... Vieux fou ?

-Depuis maintenant. Depuis que je sais que ce n'est qu'un vieux fou sénile qui se drogue aux bonbons au citron ! Et vous, dites-moi que vous, au moins, ce vieux fou ne vous a pas acheté ?

-Nous non, ne t'inquiète pas, rit Fred.

-Nous, il ne nous aura pas, on est avec toi et personne d'autre. Alors, tu as pris ta décision ?

-Hein ? De quoi vous parlez ?

George baragouina quelque chose.

-Répète, voir, dit Harry.

-Tu comprendras...

-... Bientôt.

Harry essaya de continuer la conversation, mais les jumeaux détournaient celle-ci sur leur travail du moment. La journée continua ainsi malgré la mauvaise humeur du brun et les blagues des rouquins.

Au diner, Harry ne dit mot et ne mangea pas beaucoup. Le soir venu, il eut un terrible cauchemar, concernant le Lord Noir. Il se réveilla en sursaut, en ayant pris une décision existentielle. Il avait décidé d'être du côté de Tom et Lucius. Si de leur côté, il pouvait être lui-même, sans restriction et ne pas être seulement une arme aux yeux d'un sorcier cinglé, de n'avoir rien à faire de dangereux, ni bagarre, ni combat d'aucune sorte... Seulement vivre sa vie comme il l'entend, avec des personnes là pour lui, pour Harry, juste Harry, le garçon timide mais gentil. Un petit brun ayant eu une vie malheureuse, avec deux personnes le prenant pour un Elfe de Maison. Voilà pourquoi, il allait changer de camp !

Sa journée continua comme d'habitude. Il ne parla pas plus au petit-déjeuner, qu'au diner. Il se disait qu'il ne lui restait que deux jours avant la rentrée des classes et cela le fit sourire. Il se rendit dans l'antre des frères Weasley. Une fois entré, il fut surpris, car il n'y avait pas de lumière. Il avança de quelques pas, prit sa baguette, mais au moment de lancer le sort de _Lumos_, il fut attrapé par les deux bras. La peur prit le brun qui essaya de se débattre. Seulement, il fut pris dans un tourbillon. Quelques instants plus tard, il atterrit dans une salle vide, si ce n'est un Trône présent au fond de la salle, un homme assis dessus.

Harry était toujours en pleine crise de panique. Il avait reconnu l'endroit où il se trouvait et la personne en face de lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Puis, il vit une longue chevelure blonde se rapprocher de lui. Il leva la tête et s'aperçut que c'était Lucius. Sa simple vue le calma un peu. À bout de souffle, il s'écroula. Il fut retenu par le blond dont il croisa le regard avant de s'évanouir.

-Vous deux ! Explications !

-Et bien...

-... En fait...

-... Harry a dû...

-... Avoir peur.

-Ca, je le sais, bande d'idiots ! Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi ?

-Quand Harry est entré...

-... Dans notre laboratoire...

-... Il n'y avait pas de...

-... Lumière...

-... On l'a pris par le bras...

-... Un de chaque côté...

-... Et on a transplané...

-Sur le coup, il a dû avoir peur.

-Soit, rendez-vous dans vos quartiers jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-Lucius, viens avec moi à mes appartements.

-Je vous suis, Maitre...

Une fois dans les appartements du Lord, Lucius déposa Harry sur le lit de sa chambre et retourna voir son Maitre.

-Bien Lucius. Nous allons attendre qu'il se réveille. Est-ce que les préparatifs sont faits ?

-Oui, mon Maitre, tout est prêt.

-Bien... Très bien...

Une heure après, le brun se réveilla avec un léger mal de tête. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa un duo gris acier et un duo rouge rubis. Le gris lui présenta une fiole et l'aida à s'assoir.

-Tiens Harry, cela t'aidera pour ton mal de tête.

-Merci, Luc'.

-C'est mieux ?

-Oui, merci Tom.

-Tu peux te lever ? Demanda Lucius.

-Oui, pourquoi ? S'enquit Harry.

-C'est une surprise, dit le blond, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

Une fois levé, Harry fut accompagné par Lucius et Tom dans une grande salle sombre. Le blond se pencha et souffla à Harry « n'aie pas peur et ferme les yeux ». Les deux plus vieux avançaient de quelques pas, puis, quelques secondes après, on entendit un hurlement joyeux :

-Bon anniversaire, Harry !

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et vit les jumeaux George et Fred, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Lucius et Tom autour d'une table, remplie de mets et, en son centre, un énorme gâteau au chocolat. Fred entama la discussion :

-Et bien, Harry, t'en fais une tête !...

-... Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié...

-... Ton anniversaire ?

-Euh... Dean, Seamus..., fit Harry, confus.

-Tu dois te demander ce qu'on fait là ?

-C'est simple, Harry, tes amis sont mes alliés, répondit Tom.

-Tes alliés ? Ca... Ca ne m'étonne même pas ! Je préfère être avec toi et Luc', plutôt qu'avec un manipulateur drogué au citron !

-Tu as donc pris ta décision ? S'enquit le Lord.

-Oui, Tom. Je préfère être avoir toi, plutôt qu'être utilisé comme une arme !

-Bien Harry, aujourd'hui, nous fêtons tes dis-sept ans, alors ne pense qu'à cela, dit Luc'.

Harry s'avança et le blond lui recula une chaise pour qu'il s'assied. Puis, Fred, George, Dean et Seamus entamèrent la discussion sur le Quidditch, puis les balais, des plans pour gagner le prochain match Gryffondor/Serpentard, des blagues qu'ils pourraient faire. Ensuite, vint le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Le brun n'en crut pas ses yeux, et s'exclama :

-Tout ça, pour moi ?

-Oui, répondit Tom. Tout ça est pour toi.

-Merci.

-Tiens, celui-là, c'est de ma part, dit Dean en lui donnant un gros paquet à l'apparence biscornue et molle.

Harry prit ledit paquet, le posa sur la table et le déballa en douceur, pour ne pas déchirer le papier et découvrit un nouvel uniforme de Quidditch, flambant neuf, le dernier sortit, avec dessus, son numéro et le glyphe de Gryffondor brodé sur le devant. Les yeux brillants de joie, il leva la tête et sauta sur Dean.

-Merci, Dean, j'adore !

-Mais de rien, mon vieux ! Si ça te fait plaisir ! Sourit le métis.

-Très, lui répondit Harry, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

-Celui-là, c'est de la mienne, dit Seamus, en lui montrant le cadeau.

Le brun se tourna et prit le paquet indiqué. Celui-ci était semblable au premier. Harry prit tout autant de douceur pour l'ouvrir et y découvrit un ciré spécial Quidditch avec gants et lunettes spéciales temps froid. Là aussi, il remercia son ami.

-Merci, c'est génial, comme ça, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Trop cool, merci les mecs !

-Bon, maintenant, de nous. Tiens, notre nouvelle trouvaille rien que pour toi ! En avant-première !

Fred lui tendit un petit paquet rectangulaire, pas plus grand qu'une boite de peinture. Harry prit le paquet, le déballa et y découvrit un téléphone portable tout plat. Il leva les yeux, surpris.

-Un portable ? Vous m'avez offert un portable ?

-Je vois que tu es surpris... En fait, ce n'est pas un simple téléphone Moldu. Il y a des appications que nous avons mis, quelques petits sorts, modifications... Et hop !

-Des appications..., rit le brun, on dit « applications ».

-Oui bon... Le portable est un portable sorcier. Nous en avons chacun un. Il fonctionne comme ceux des Moldus, mais pour les communications, cela se fait par un sort de restitution d'images et pour les message, pour ceux qui n'ont pas de portable, il suffit de lancer un sort à un parchemin et hop, le message s'inscrit. L'autre peut même répondre. Il y a aussi tout un tas de services avec. Tu n'as pas besoin d'électicité pour le faire fonctionner, il fonctionne grâce à la Magie de son détenteur.

-Cool, merci et je vois que c'est le dernier des portables Moldus. C'est super, j'adore !

-Au fait, je ne vous ai pas dit, on dit « électricité », rit une fois de plus le brunet.

-Harry, regarde, il y en a un aussi de la part de Hagrid, Neville et Luna, dit Seam'.

Harry prit le paquet d'Hagrid. C'était une grande boite enrubannée. Il défit le ruban, enleva le papier et ouvrit. Quand il vit une petite chose brune, aux reflets roux, poilue, il cria de surprise. Il regarda et s'aperçut que c'était une espèce de petit chat tout mimi avec de belles petites oreilles.

-Il y a écrit sur la carte que cette boule de poile est un Baku-Neko. C'est un gardien, censé protéger son maitre des cauchemars et des personnes malveillantes.

-Il est trop mignon ! Je vais l'appeler Yuki.

Le petit Neko prit place sur l'épaule d'Harry, pendant que celui-ci ouvrait le paquet de Luna où il découvrit une écharpe avec une carte écrit « Bon anniversaire. Cette écharpe est en poiles de yéti ainsi qu'un collier contre les méchants Nargolles. ». Puis, il ouvrit le paquet de Neville et y trouva une encyclopédie du Quidditch.

-Alors, tes cadeaux te plaisent ? Demanda Luc'.

-Oui, je les adore !

-Tiens, voici le mien. J'espère qu'il te plaira, dit Tom en lui présentant une boite rectangulaire.

Harry enleva le papier et, au moment d'enlever le couvercle, il entendit siffler. Il ouvrit et trouva un serpent magnifique, d'un vert émeraude scintillant.

-C'est le fils de Nagini.

-Merci Tom, il est magnifique, répondit Harry, avant de se tourner vers le petit serpent. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Je n'ai pas de nom, mon Maitre.

-Que dirais-tu de « Salazar » ?

-Comme il vous plaira, mon Maitre.

-Et bien, désormais, tu t'appelleras Salazar, Sal' pour les intimes.

-Merci, mon Maitre.

-Ne m'appelle pas Maitre, je m'appelle Harry.

-Bien Mai... Harry.

-C'est bien !

Le petit serpent monta sur son bras et s'enroula autour de son cou.

-Maintenant le...

-... Gâteau...

-... Mets-toi...

-... Assis, Harry.

Harry s'assit et Tom claqua des doigts. Le gâteau se retrouva avec dix-sept bougies et un chiffre au sommet.

-Ferme les yeux, dit Luc'. Et fais un vœu.

Harry souffla en un long « Fouuuuuuuuuuuu » et fit un vœu. Ensuite, il rouvrit les yeux et toutes les bougies étaient éteintes. Tom dit :

-Il est temps de couper ce gâteau.

Ce qu'il fit. L'anniversaire se poursuivit avec des rires, des parts de gâteau, des blagues... Cette petite réunion se termina dans la bonne humeur.

* * *

><p><em><strong>À suivre...<strong>_

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**À bientôt pour la suite !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : **Sakura-okasan

**Dislaimer : **Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling.

**Titre : **Les Ténèbres Lumineuses.

**Couple : **LM/HP. Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Rating : **M.

**Genre : **Romance.

**Bêta : **Marjo76.

**Pensée **: « »

Bonne lecture à tous !

Fin du chapitre précédent :

Le petit serpent monta sur son bras et s'enroula autour de son cou.

-Maintenant le...

-... Gâteau...

-... Mets-toi...

-... Assis, Harry.

Harry s'assit et Tom claqua des doigts. Le gâteau se retrouva avec dix-sept bougies et un chiffre au sommet.

-Ferme les yeux, dit Luc'. Et fais un vœu.

Harry souffla en un long « Fouuuuuuuuuuuu » et fit un vœu. Ensuite, il rouvrit les yeux et toutes les bougies étaient éteintes. Tom dit :

-Il est temps de couper ce gâteau.

Ce qu'il fit. L'anniversaire se poursuivit avec des rires, des parts de gâteau, des blagues... Cette petite réunion se termina dans la bonne humeur.

**Chapitre 6 : Le cadeau de Lucius :**

La fête, une fois terminée, Lucius appela Harry et lui demanda de le suivre. Le brun déposa ses petits animaux à côté de Tom et suivi le blond à travers d'étroits et plus larges couloirs, jusqu'à arriver devant une porte. Lucius l'ouvrit et poussa Harry à l'intérieur de la pièce.

-Joyeux anniversaire, beau brun !

-Merci, mais... ?

-Tu te demandes ce que tu fais là ? Je vais te le dire. La dernière fois, nous avons fait « ça » à la va vite, mais cette fois-ci, je vais te faire monter au septième ciel !

Lucius s'avança vers Harry et commença à le déshabiller, tout en le poussant sur le lit. Harry était hypnotisé par les mouvements du blond, tandis que celui-ci, après avoir débarrassé le brun de ses vêtements, en fit de même avec lui-même, se dévêtissant avec sensualité. Puis, il prit sa baguette sur la table de chevet et lança un sort de fermeture sur la porte.

L'aristocrate s'attaqua ensuite aux deux petites perles de chair rosées, ce qui fit gémir Harry, qui commençait à se laisser envahir par le désir, les yeux fermés et la tête plongée vers l'arrière. Lucius s'affairait à le faire gémir. Il l'embrassait, le caressait, le léchait un peu partout. Le brun baignait dans un océan de plaisir charnel, puis, son amant s'attaqua à son membre tendu par l'excitation, le rendant encore plus fou de désir.

L'ancien Serpentard caressait et léchait avec une lenteur exacerbée, le sexe durci, puis engloba de sa bouche, cette hampe dure et la suça, la langue passant et repassant par la fente, la longueur et les bourses, rendant toute chose Harry. Le brun n'en pouvait déjà plus, mais, soudain, il se rappela que son amant était marié à une blondasse. C'est pourquoi, il s'exclama, avec difficulté, d'une voix hachée :

-Luc', on... ne peut... pas faire... ça...

-Et pourquoi, beau brun ? Demanda le blondinet, le membre de son brun toujours en bouche.

-Ta femme...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'en fais mon affaire, de cette traitresse..., répondit Lucius, en arrêtant ses douces caresses buccales en un bruit de succion plutôt excitant.

-Hum... Luc'...

-Qu'y a-t-il, 'Ry ?

-Hum... Luc', plus vite !

-Un peu de patiente, petit Griffy, je vais te montrer comment on fait l'amour !

Le blond accentua un peu ses vas et viens, remonta sa main et présenta trois de ses doigts au brun, qui les suça avec indécence. Il remuait et se cambrait tellement il était excité, plongé ainsi dans le désir et la luxure, prêt à exploser. Alors, quand Lucius insinua un doigt en lui, il se cambra et faillit éjaculer, seulement, le blond fit pression sur son membre durcis pour l'en empêcher, le brun grogna.

La douleur le fit reprendre pied et il vit son amant, avec un grand sourire. Ledit amant continuait son oeuvre en insinuant un deuxième doigt. Le brun fit la grimace, mais, quelques secondes plus tard, il fut de retour dans une mer de plaisir et se cambra.

Le blond entra son dernier doigt et il bougea ses trois membres, touchant la prostate de _son_ brun, qui hurla de plaisir, les yeux dilatés au maximum. Luc' réitéra le geste plusieurs fois, Harry n'était alors plus que gémissements et cris de pure extase.

Le plus vieux enleva ses doigts et les remplaça par quelque de plus gros. En un coup, il pénétra jusqu'à la garde et commença un va-et-vient successif. Harry grognait et gémissait de plaisir. Il se cambrait, bougeait et suppliait d'aller plus vite, plus fort. Luc' se déchaina et pilonna de plus en plus fort et rapidement. Il se sentit venir, et jouit tellement fort, qu'il s'écroula sur un Harry coincé au Septième Ciel, couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur et qui avait aussi joui avec force. Le blond, repu, dit :

-Alors, Harry, ton cadeau t'a plu ?

-Oui... C'était... c'était... Ouah ! Répondit Harry difficilement, en reprenant peu à peu son souffle.

-Oui, comme tu dis, j'ai aimé aussi...

Harry et Lucius s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ne se réveillèrent qu'en début de soirée, bien reposés.

-Dis donc, beau brun, que dirais-tu d'une bonne douche ?

-Hum..., dit le jeune homme en s'étirant, tel un chat, oui, mais seulement si tu viens avec moi...

-Hum, tu es sûr ? Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me retenir de te manger tout cru, sourit sadiquement le blond.

-Qui te demande de te retenir ? S'enquit Harry, le même sourire que le blond aux lèvres.

-Qu'avez-vous fait d'Harry Potter, petit Griffy en puissance ?

-Il a disparu, laissant place à Harry, juste Harry.

-Allez viens, beau brun.

Les deux hommes prirent une douche, sous le ton de la luxure. Un grand blond taillait une pipe de tous les diables à un beau brun, le laissant pantelant. Une fois remis, il rendit la pareille à son blond. Puis, ils se lavèrent, se séchèrent et s'habillèrent mutuellement. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans la grande salle où il ne restait plus que Tom.

-Et bien, Petit Chat, tu refais surface ?

-Oui, répondit Harry en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Tu sais, tu n'as pas à rougir, tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux. Ici, personne ne te dira ce qu'il faut faire ou non.

-Merci...

-De rien, Petit Chat. Alors, ton anniversaire t'a-t-il plu ?

-Oui, merci, je ne m'y attendais pas...

-Bien que j'aurais voulu le faire à la bonne date, cela ne t'a-t-il pas dérangé ? Demanda Tom.

-Non Tom, c'était génial, c'est la première fois que je le fêtais avec des amis, et même tout seul, je ne le fêtais pas.

-Bien, cela va changer, maintenant, nous le fêterons et, à la bonne date. Qu'il en soit ainsi !

-Merci Tom.

-Mais de rien, Petit Chat. Maintenant, contentes-toi de vivre ta vie comme tu l'entend et je veux dire par là, comme un adolescent de dix-sept ans. Je veux que tu sois heureux, et si tu es heureux avec Lucius, je ne suis pas contre.

-Mon Maitre...

-Lucius, tu es un de mes plus fidèles Mangemorts. Je te considère presque comme un ami, alors, si tu veux avoir une relation avec Harry, prend tes dispositions, si tu vois où je veux en venir...

-Oui, mon Maitre, j'avais déjà commencé à prendre mes dispositions.

-Bien, donc, passons à toi, Harry, demain, c'est ta dernière rentrée des classes. La seule chose que j'aie à te dire, est de faire attention au vieux fou. S'il y a quoi que ce soit de suspect, parles-en à Severus, il est mon bras droit, tu peux avoir confiance en lui.

-Mais...

-Severus est de notre côté et non du côté du vieux fou.

-D'accord, merci Tom.

Suite à cette conversation, Harry alla voir les jumeaux dans leurs quartiers, car ils avaient emmené ses petits compagnons avec eux. Une fois arrivé, Fred s'exclama :

-Alors Harry, tout s'est bien passé ?

-Oui, très bien, je me suis bien amusé.

-Super, mais il va falloir rentrer au Terrier, il se fait tard...

-Déjà ? J'aurais voulu rester encore un peu...

-'Ry, désolé, mais, tu ne peux pas rester. Il va bientôt être 21h, et demain, tu fais ta rentrée...

-Tss, pas juste, bouda le brun.

-Harry, tu pourras venir pour Noël, au Manoir, dit Lucius.

-Vrai ?

-Oui, c'est vrai, répondit le blond.

-Tu vas me manquer, tu sais ?

-Toi aussi, Griffy.

Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa _son_ blond.

-A bientôt, Luc'.

-Petit Chenapan, vas, ne fais pas de bêtises !

-T'inquiètes !

-Justement...

-Allez Harry, il est temps, dit George.

-Okay...

Harry se retourna et vit les jumeaux avec ses cadeaux dans les bras et Fred avec ses petits compagnons. George lui tendit une main qu'il prit et de son autre main, envoya un baiser à son amant. En un « POP » sonore, ils furent de retour dans le laboratoire de WW.

Harry prit ses animaux, déposa Sal' autour de son cou, celui-ci siffla d'aise, au contact de la chaleur de son maitre Harry. Puis, il déposa Yuki dans sa poche extérieure haute, les deux pattes de devant sur le rebord de ladite poche, ainsi que sa petite tête touffue, toujours endormie, trop kawai.

Le brun prit ses autres affaires, qui avaient été réduites et se rendit dans sa chambre. En passant devant la cuisine, Harry vit Mrs Weasley en train de débarrasser la table. Elle radotait encore. Yuki, même endormi, grognait. Le brun remonta dans sa chambre et rangea ses affaires, puis se mit en pyjama. Il déposa ses compagnons sur le côté de son oreiller, se coucha et s'endormit rapidement.

**À suivre...**

**Voilà, encore un chapitre terminé, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! **

**A bientôt !**


	7. Chapter 7 la rentrée des classes

Auteur : Sakura-okasan

Dislaimer : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling.

Titre : Les Ténèbres Lumineuses.

Couple : LM/HP. Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir !

Rating : M.

Genre : Romance.

Bêta : Marjo76.

Pensée : « »

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre précédent :<p>

Harry prit ses animaux, déposa Sal' autour de son cou, celui-ci siffla d'aise, au contact de la chaleur de son maitre Harry. Puis, il déposa Yuki dans sa poche extérieure haute, les deux pattes de devant sur le rebord de ladite poche, ainsi que sa petite tête touffue, toujours endormie, trop kawai.

Le brun prit ses autres affaires, qui avaient été réduites et se rendit dans sa chambre. En passant devant la cuisine, Harry vit Mrs Weasley en train de débarrasser la table. Elle radotait encore. Yuki, même endormi, grognait. Le brun remonta dans sa chambre et rangea ses affaires, puis se mit en pyjama. Il déposa ses compagnons sur le côté de son oreiller, se coucha et s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7 : La rentrée des classes.<p>

Le lendemain matin, Harry se fit réveiller par de petites léchouilles. Ces petits compagnons avaient décidé de le réveiller en douceur. Le brun s'étira et bailla. Il avait vraiment bien dormi, aussi bien que dans les bras de son blond. Il se leva et prépara ses affaires de cours, puis alla prendre une douche. Une fois propre et habillé, il installa ses petits compagnons sur lui, ainsi, Sal' s'installa autour de son cou et Yuki, dans sa poche haute, de devant, la tête sur ses pattes, en une boule de poils tout à fait mignonne. Dès que ses affaires furent en bas des escaliers, Harry se rendit dans la cuisine, pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Mr Weasley était en train de lire le journal. En voyant le brun, il s'exclama :

-Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ? Bien dormi ?

-Bonjour. Oui, merci Arthur, j'ai bien dormi. Les jumeaux sont déjà levés ?

-Oui, d'ailleurs, c'est eux qui vous emmènent à la gare, Ginny et toi, car Molly et moi avons des affaires à régler. Cela ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, Arthur, faites comme bon vous semble.

-Très bien… Que veux-tu pour le petit-déjeuner ?

-Des œufs et du bacon, s'il vous plait, Arthur.

-Soit, je te prépare cela.

Yuki sortit, on ne sait comment, de la poche d'Harry et traversa la table, pour câliner la main de Mr Weasley.

-Oh, quelle belle bête… Elle est à toi, Harry ?

-Oui, Yuki ne dérange pas le gentil monsieur…

-Oh, elle ne me dérange pas, Harry, quel genre d'animal est-ce ?

-Un Baku-Neko, c'est un gardien.

-Un gardien ? Quelle bonne idée. Un cadeau, je suppose ?

-Oui, c'est un cadeau, pour mon anniversaire, de la part d'Hagrid.

-Il a bien fait, ce compagnon te va bien.

Des têtes rousses firent leur apparition dans la cuisine.

-Alors, Harry…

-… Bien dormi ?...

-… Nous aussi.

Fred vit la boule de poils. Celle-ci tourna la tête en sa direction et s'élança vers le rouquin, qui la rattrapa.

-Et bien ma belle, contente de me voir ? Demanda-t-il, alors que le Baku-Neko lui faisait un petit câlin. Allez, va voir ton Maitre, finit-il en remettant Yuki dans la poche du brun.

-Allez Harry, prend ton petit-déj' et après, on y va, dit George.

Une fois le déjeuner fini, Fred, George, Ginny et Harry transplanèrent pour King's Cross. Quand ils arrivèrent, le brun dit « au revoir » à ses deux amis et monta dans le train. Il se chercha un compartiment vide, où il se posa. Harry déposa ses petits compagnons sur la banquette en face et sortit un livre de sa poche, commençant à le lire. Peu de temps après, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur Dean et Seamus.

-Bonjour Harry, ça va ? Bien dormi ?

-Oui et vous, les gars ?

-Super, on a bien dormi.

-Vous deux ? Eh bien, félicitations, bien que je l'aie déjà remarqué.

-On ne peut rien te cacher, à toi…

-Plus maintenant… Faites attention à Sal', n'oubliez pas qu'il est venimeux.

-On ne risque pas de l'oublier…

-Autrement, quoi de neuf, 'Ry ? Demanda Seam'.

-Et bien, monsieur Weasley est de notre côté. Il s'est pris la tête avec sa saleté de femme. Vous savez que le citronné a payé les deux horreurs, pour être soit disant mes meilleurs amis ?

-T'inquiètes 'Ry, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à être de ton côté et celui du Maitre. Ils vont payer, pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Et il suffira que tu expliques à notre maison ta vision des choses, et ils te suivront…

-Justement, je ne veux pas qu'ils me suivent… Je veux simplement qu'ils vivent leur vie, comme ils l'entendent et si, être du côté de Ton peut le faire, alors, ça me va.

-Oui, on est bien d'accord avec toi, 'Ry.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un blondinet.

-Potter…

-Draco…

-Potter, ferme-la. Sache que je ne suis là, que sur ordre de mon père.

-Tiens, Lucius t'a envoyé ? Et pourquoi ? Je sais me débrouiller tout seul…

-C'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit. La preuve, je suis ton garde du corps. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais, il n'a que ton prénom à la bouche… « Harry » par ci, « Harry » par là…

-'Ry ne nous dit pas que ton cadeau, c'était « ça » ? dit Seam' en appuyant bien sur le « ça ».

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, tous les deux…

-Arrête ton char, 'Ry, combien de fois ? C'était bien ?

-Je ne…

-'Ry, on avait déjà deviné, alors, combien ?

-Deux, soupira Harry en rougissant.

-Seulement, 'Ry, à ton âge, tu devrais ne plus les compter…

-Oh ! De quoi vous parlez les deux Gryffis ?

-Des activités sexuelles de notre petit 'Ry.

-Oh, Potty a des activités sexuelles ? Et avec qui ? Demanda le blond, moqueur et curieux.

-Ca, Blondie, je ne crois pas que tu veuilles le savoir…

-Je t'ai parlé à toi, l'Irlandais ? Alors, Potty ?

-Ferme-la, Draco…

-Potty, répond ! Qui ?

-Ton père ! Voilà, t'es content ?

-Mon père ? Mon père s'est tapé Potter ? Se moqua Draco avant d'exploser de rire. Il a dû prendre son…

-Ferme-la ! Dit Harry, énervé.

-Et bien, Potty, la vérité te choque ? Mon père a dû plaisir à te bai…

Tout à coup, un sifflement et un feulement se firent entendre. Sal' et Yuki étaient en mode gardiens, prêts à attaquer.

-Malfoy, tu ferais mieux de la fermer, si tu n'as pas envie de te faire bouffer, dit Dean.

-Me faire bouffer, tu dis ? Par une boule de poils et une couleuvre ? Vous êtes cinglés…

Soudain, il se mit à crier. Yuki venait de le faire tomber, ayant pris la taille d'une panthère.

-Potter, enlève ta sale bestiole de là ! Cria Draco, apeuré, alors que Yuki grognait encore.

-Tu vois, Draco, je crois qu'elle veut que tu sois poli avec nous. Au fait, elle s'appelle Yuki.

-Yuki, pourriez-vous vous enlever de ma personne, demanda Draco, quoi qu'avec mauvaise foi. S'il vous plait…

-Yuki, lèves-toi, ma belle.

Le Baku-Neko reprit sa taille normale et remonta vers Harry.

-Bon, Draco, soit tu t'assieds, soit tu t'en vas.

-Comme si j'avais le choix, Potter.

-Harry, je m'appeler Harry, Draco.

-Hum.

Le voyage se poursuivit avec les discussions de Dean et Seamus. Harry lisait son livre et Draco aussi en lisait un. Une fois arrivés, le quatuor Gryffis/Serpy se rendit dans la Grande Salle. Harry, Dean et Seamus se mirent assis ensemble. Tout le monde se demandait, pourquoi le brun n'était pas assis avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Quand ledit meilleur ami « Ronald » tourna la tête en sa direction et s'aperçut qu'il ne s'était pas mis à côté de lui, il s'exclama :

-Hey Harry, tu ne t'assieds pas avec nous… ?

-Ah, tu as enfin remarqué que j'étais là, Ronald.

-Bin oui, j'ai remarqué que tu étais là. Et pourquoi tu m'appelles Ronald ?

-Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me remarques ? Parce que moi, je ne t'ai pas vu ces deux dernières semaines…

-Comment ça, ces deux dernières semaines ?

-Oui, j'étais chez toi et je ne t'y ai pas vu, de toute la durée où j'y étais…

-Comment ? Tu n'étais pas chez moi…

-Ah, tu ne te rappelles pas que je devais venir chez toi, les deux dernières semaines de vacances ? Mais j'oubliais que tu t'étais fait inviter chez ta petite-amie…

-Non…

-Une chose, Ronald, cesse de mentir et ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole. Reste avec ta chère petite-amie.

Le repas se poursuivit sans un mot de Ron. La vie continua normalement. Bien sûr, les autres Gryffondor demandaient à Harry, pourquoi il était fâché contre Ron et Hermione. Le brun leur expliqua pourquoi. Il expliqua que Dumbledore, le vieux citronné, les avait payé pour qu'ils soient ses soit disant meilleurs amis, qu'ils étaient des espions pour lui et que le vieux faisait des trucs pas très nets. Parfois même, pires que Voldemort, lui-même. Comme torturer des enfants, les prendre pour cobayes pour des expériences et tester des nouveaux sorts ou des potions non répertoriés.

Harry leur dit aussi qu'il ne faisait plus la Guerre contre le Lord, et que celui-ci ne le prendrait plus pour cible non plus. Le Lord avait dit aussi qu'il n'attaquerait que les personnes l'ayant attaqué en premier. Plusieurs personnes se mirent du côté d'Harry, tandis que, d'autres restaient neutres. La vie poursuivit son cours, avec les remontrances de Dumbledore et les coups de gueule de Ron, par rapport au rapprochement du brun avec les Serpys. Ainsi, deux mois passèrent.

* * *

><p>A suivre…<p>

Voici le chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire !

prochain chapitre 8 : Accident

A bientôt !


	8. Chapter 8 Accident part one

**Auteur : **Sakura-okasan

**Dislaimer : **Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling.

**Titre : **Les Ténèbres Lumineuses.

**Couple : **LM/HP. Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Rating : **M.

**Genre : **Romance, M-Preg.

**Bêta : **Marjo76.

**Pensée **: « »

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre précédent :<p>

Harry leur dit aussi qu'il ne faisait plus la Guerre contre le Lord, et que celui-ci ne le prendrait plus pour cible non plus. Le Lord avait dit aussi qu'il n'attaquerait que les personnes l'ayant attaqué en premier. Plusieurs personnes se mirent du côté d'Harry, tandis que, d'autres restaient neutres. La vie poursuivit son cours, avec les remontrances de Dumbledore et les coups de gueule de Ron, par rapport au rapprochement du brun avec les Serpys. Ainsi, deux mois passèrent.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : L'accident. Part one<br>**

Cela faisait deux mois que la rentrée avait eu lieu. La vie continuait. A son habitude, Draco prenait son job de garde du corps très au sérieux. Il était bien vu des deux compagnons du brun, à qui il avait fait part de plusieurs ordres.

Le premier, de surveiller toute personne suspecte. Et le second, de venir le prévenir, s'il y avait quelconque problème. Puis, un matin, il vit le brun à sa table, sur le point de prendre un croissant, quand un autre élève le subtilisa. Là, notre petit 'Ry se mit à pleurer. Son ami Seamus lui demanda :

-Hey Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il n'y a plus de croissant, pleura-t-il.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu pleures ?

-Mais je voulais un croissant, moi ! Cria Harry, passant des sanglots à la colère.

-C'est bon, Harry, du calme ! Si tu veux, il y a des petits pains à côté, répondit Seamus.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, regarde… Juste à côté.

-Oui, super ! S'exclama le brun, qui était passé de la colère à la joie.

En voyant cela, Draco se dit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Depuis un certain temps, Potter se comportait bizarrement. Il pouvait passer de la joie à la colère ou même se mettre à pleurer comme ça, d'un claquement de doigt.

* * *

><p><em>Flash-back :<em>

_ Harry était descendu un peu avant le repas en cuisine, pour trouver des bonbons au citron, parce qu'il en avait une envie irrépressible. Malheureusement pour lui, les elfes de maison lui apprirent que le Professeur Dumbledore avait chipé le dernier paquet. _

_ Furieux de s'être fait voler les dernières sucreries au citron, Harry se mit en quête du Directeur, qu'il trouva assis bien sagement, sur sa chaise, dans la Grande Salle, où il entra déchainé et pointant sa baguette sur le vieux siphonné, il s'écria :_

_-Voleur ! Vous avez volé le dernier sachet de bonbons au citron ! Je suis allé exprès aux cuisines pour en avoir et les elfes m'ont dit que vous les aviez volés !_

_-Du calme, mon garçon. Pas la peine de vous énerver ainsi, pour si peu…_

_-Donnez-moi ce paquet de bonbons ! Hurla Harry._

_-Je suis au regret de vous informer qu'il est vide, je viens de finir le dernier…_

_-Il le fait exprès, marmonna le brun, comme pour lui-même. Je vais le tuer !_

_ Pendant ce temps-là, Yuki avait traversé la Salle pour aller mâchouiller le pantalon de Malfoy, en essayant de le ramener vers son maitre. Draco s'était alors levé et se dirigeait vers Potter. Au moment où Harry allait finir sa phrase, le blond se plaça derrière lui._

_-Ava…_

_-Potter, dit Draco, en l'enlaçant par derrière et par la même occasion, lui faisant baisser sa baguette. Ça ne va pas la tête ? T'es cinglé ?_

_-Draco ? S'étonna le brun. Mais, il a mangé tous les bonbons au citron ! J'en voulais moi !_

_-N'importe quoi, Potter. Tout ça pour ça ? Alors que juste à côté de toi, il y en a des meilleurs ?_

_-C'est vrai ?_

_-Puisque je te le dis ! Ceux à la cerise sont meilleurs, continua Draco dans l'oreille d'Harry._

_-Okay, Draco, fit le brun, se retournant pour l'enlacer._

_ Harry le lâcha et se dirigea vers sa table, prenant la totalité des bonbons à la cerise._

_Fin Flash-back._

* * *

><p>Revenant à la réalité, Draco se dit qu'il fallait qu'il mène l'enquête. Le blond fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le Directeur, qui entamait un discours.<p>

-Chers élèves, je vous annonce que les cours d'aujourd'hui ont été supprimés et remplacés par un test de connaissance. Je vous explique… Cet après-midi, à partir de 14h, auront lieu des tests, au nombre de trois et auront une durée maximale de deux heures. Bien sûr, ils seront au niveau des élèves, ce qui fera sept niveaux. Le premier test sera révélé à 14h, ici même, donc, ne soyez pas en retard, car cela compte comme vos cours.

Ainsi, les élèves sortirent de table et passèrent la matinée à se questionner quant à ces tests. Lorsque 14h sonna, tous les élèves et les professeurs étaient de nouveau rassembler dans la Grande Salle.

-Bien, je vois que tout le monde est là, dit Dumbledore. Voici l'énoncé de la première tâche, si je puis dire « Vous devrez trouver un lieu dans Poudlard où il y aura un objet, ainsi qu'un parchemin, vous posant une question, à laquelle vous devrez répondre. Celle-ci sera en rapport avec vos derniers cours. » Tout cela, en un temps imparti de deux heures. Pour cela, vous serez en duo, avec quelqu'un d'une autre Maison. Donc, en sortant de la Salle, le Professeur Snape vous donnera une carte avec inscrit dessus le lieu à trouver, ainsi que la personne avec qui vous ferez équipe.

**A suivre…**


	9. Chapter 8 part 2 Accident

**Auteur : **Sakura-okasan

**Dislaimer : **Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling.

**Titre : **Les Ténèbres Lumineuses.

**Couple : **LM/HP. Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Rating : **M.

**Genre : **Romance, M-Preg.

**Bêta : **Marjo76.

**Pensée **: « »

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre précédent :<p>

Ainsi, les élèves sortirent de table et passèrent la matinée à se questionner quant à ces tests. Lorsque 14h sonna, tous les élèves et les professeurs étaient de nouveau rassembler dans la Grande Salle.

-Bien, je vois que tout le monde est là, dit Dumbledore. Voici l'énoncé de la première tâche, si je puis dire « Vous devrez trouver un lieu dans Poudlard où il y aura un objet, ainsi qu'un parchemin, vous posant une question, à laquelle vous devrez répondre. Celle-ci sera en rapport avec vos derniers cours. » Tout cela, en un temps imparti de deux heures. Pour cela, vous serez en duo, avec quelqu'un d'une autre Maison. Donc, en sortant de la Salle, le Professeur Snape vous donnera une carte avec inscrit dessus le lieu à trouver, ainsi que la personne avec qui vous ferez équipe.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : L'accident partie 2.<strong>

Draco se dirigea vers la porte, il se mit dans la file. Severus lui tendit le parchemin où il y avait les instructions ainsi que le nom de son équipier, qui n'était autre qu'Harry. Il le rejoignit, il remarqua aussi que le brun avait un parchemin. Celui-ci l'interpela, tout joyeux.

-Hey Dray, t'as vu ? Dit-il en lui montrant son parchemin. On fait équipe, ça va être cool.

-Oui, Harry, si tu le dis, Humpf et arrête de m'appeler 'Dray'.

-Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas que je t'appelle 'Dray', Dray ?

-Harry, cesse tes pitreries…

-C'était pour rire, Draco, rit le brun. Voyons voir ce qu'on a là.

Le jeune brun sortit de la pièce, suivi de près par le jeune blond. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc.

-Première question… 'Quelle sorcière talentueuse à trouver le remède contre Dragoncelle ?' Tu connais, Draco ?

-Par Salazar, Harry, que fais-tu en cours ?! Bon passons, bien sûr que je connais. C'est une sorcière du nom de Gunhida Gorsemoor.

-Connais pas… La deuxième question… 'Est-ce qu'il y a un monument dans Poudlard s'y référant ?'

-Ne dis rien, oui, il a été fait une statue, appelée 'Statue de la Sorcière Borgne'.

-C'est elle, la Sorcière Borgne ?! Ben, en fait, je la connais.

-Mon pauvre Harry, tu es un cas désespéré…

-Bon, troisième question 'Si cela est le cas, le trouver'. Je parie que tu ne sais pas où elle est…

-Et toi, tu sais ?

-Oui, elle est au troisième étage. Je sais même qu'elle cache un passage secret.

-C'est pour ça que tu la connais, alors ?

-Euh… non ? Répondit timidement Harry.

-Allez, on va aller voir et trouver l'objet en question.

Harry et Draco se rendirent au troisième étage, tant bien que mal, avec les escaliers caractériels, qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Une vingtaine de minutes après, enfin arrivés devant la statue. Draco demanda alors ce qu'il devait faire maintenant.

-Cherchez un objet en rapport avec la Sorcière Borgne, je suppose.

-Quoi comme objet ?

-Ben… attends, je cherche.

Le brun examina la statue de plus près et remarqua au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, un bout de parchemin caché derrière. Il le prit et le montra au blondi.

-J'ai trouvé ! Regarde !

Draco prit le parchemin, le déroula et lut.

-Quelle est la matière où l'on change quelque chose en une autre ? Une fois trouvé, revenez au point de départ pour donne votre réponse. Si celle-ci est bonne, vous passerez à la deuxième étape du test.

-Moi, je dirais la Métamorphose.

-Tout ça pour ça…

Draco lança un Tempus, pour savoir l'heure et jura.

-Merde, Harry, c'est presque la fin du temps imparti, dépêche-toi ! On y va.

-Mais non, Draco. Il reste encore une quarantaine de minutes, on a tout notre temps.

-Non, Harry, le temps que l'on descende avec ses fichus escaliers, on risque d'arriver en retard. Déjà que l'on a mis presqu'une heure, pour arriver ici… Je préfère arriver en avance qu'en retard.

-C'est bon, on y va. Alors, j'avais juste, c'est la Métamorphose ?

-Oui, c'est ça. Allez, dépêche-toi !

Ils se dépêchèrent de redescendre à la Grande Salle, mais ce fut comme Draco avait dit, ils restèrent coincer des longues minutes interminables dans ces fichus escaliers. Une fois arrivés, ils entrèrent et virent certains élèves en train de jeter des sorts, répondre à des questions. Le professeur McGonagall vint à leur rencontre et leur montra une table libre avec d'un côté le professeur Snape, de l'autre eux-mêmes. Minerva s'adressa à eux.

-Alors, jeunes gens, avez-vous trouvé les réponses à ce premier teste ?

-Oui, professeur, dit Harry.

-Et vous, M Malfoy avez-vous trouvé ?

-Oui, monsieur, on a mis nos connaissances en commun et nous avons résolu les énigmes.

-Certes messieurs, faites-nous part de vos réponses, dit Minerva, qui s'était installée derrière la table avec son collègue.

-Nous avons résolu la première question en trouvant le nom du monument cité, la statue de la Sorcière Borgne. Ensuite, nous avons trouvé le parchemin nous demandant quelle est la matière qui change quelque chose en une autre… Dit Draco.

-J'ai trouvé la Métamorphose.

-Bien répondu messieurs, maintenant, vous allez me transformer ceci, dit-elle, en secouant sa baguette et montrant deux chaises, en la statue que vous avez vue. Ensuite, nous allons chacun notre tour, vous dire ce qu'il faudra faire.

-Bien, madame, bien monsieur, dirent Harry et Draco en même temps.

Harry et Draco se mirent chacun en face de leur chaise. Ils prirent leur baguette et métamorphosèrent celle-ci en statue de la Sorcière Borgne.

-Très bien, messieurs, très bonne Métamorphose, dit le Professeur McGonagall en faisant le tour des ex-chaises de ses élèves. Maintenant, le professeur Snape va vous énoncer son test.

-Mon test consiste à amplifier cette statue par trois fois. Ensuite, vous la ferez léviter le plus haut possible et le plus longtemps que vous puissiez tenir. Ce test est un test d'endurance. A vous, maintenant.

Les deux jeunes hommes lancèrent le sort « Amplificatum », trois fois de suite et firent léviter leur statue. Ils les placèrent à plus d'un mètre de hauteur et restèrent concentrer sur leur sort. Un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux élèves étaient toujours en course, bien que Draco remarquât qu'Harry avait quelque peu baissé de hauteur. Il tourna la tête, afin de voir que son ami transpirait abondamment, son bras tremblait, mais il tenait bon. Quand il tourna la tête vers sa statue, il vit une boule blanche arriver vers lui. C'était Yuki. _Bizarre_, se dit-il, avant de jeter un nouveau regard vers le brun.

-Harry, ça va ?

-Oui…

-Tu es sûr ? Tu transpires beaucoup et tu trembles…

Dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase, Yuki se mit derrière son maitre.

-Oui… ça… v…as…

Draco, voyant Harry s'écrouler, lâcha sa baguette et le rattrapa.

-Non, ça ne va pas ! Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, dit-il, en s'adressant à ses professeurs.

-Bien sûr, Mr Malfoy.

Le blond sortit de la salle, Yuki sur ses pas. Il fit le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie, mais, avant de rentrer, il sentit quelque chose d'humide sous ses mains. Il les regarda… Elles étaient rouges. Le brun saignait, mais Draco ne savait pas d'où. En rentrant dans l'infirmerie, il appela Mrs Pomfresh.

-Oui, qu'y a-t-il ? Mon dieu, M Potter, que s'est-il passé ?

-Nous étions en train de passer le deuxième test, quand Harry s'est écroulé. Il saigne, je ne sais pas d'où ça vient…

-Restez là pendant que je l'ausculte, dit Poppy, en fermant le rideau qui entourait le lit.

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, Poppy ausculta le brun. De temps à autres, on voyait des potions entrer, on entendait aussi la vieille femme parler tout bas, lancer des sorts. Durant ce moment, Draco lança un sort sur le bracelet qu'il avait au bras gauche, un petit bouton apparut. Le blond appuya dessus, il se mit à clignoter de couleur rouge. Le jeune homme remit sa manche par-dessus et attendit.

Quelque temps après, Mrs Pomfresh ressortit du rideau, elle avait l'air fatigué et son tablier était tâcher de sang. Elle s'approcha de Draco.

-Je les ai sauvés, tous les deux, mais Mr Potter devra se reposer au moins les deux prochains mois…

-Mais, de quoi vous parlez, par Salazar ?!

-Vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous ne savez pas, Mr Malfoy !

-Que je ne sais pas quoi, bordel ?

-Pas la peine d'être aussi nerveux, Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter est enceint.

-Oh Merlin !

En entendant la nouvelle, Draco s'évanouit dans un grand « Boom ». Yuki les avait suivis et se coucha à côté de lui. Sal' était installé autour du cou du gardien.

**A suivre…**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Auteur : **Sakura-okasan

**Dislaimer : **Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling.

**Titre : **Les Ténèbres Lumineuses.

**Couple : **LM/HP. Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Rating : **M.

**Genre : **Romance, M-Preg.

**Bêta : **Marjo76.

**Pensée **: « »

Bonne lecture à tous !

Voici Le chapitre neuf tant attendu, Gomen mais quand ça viens pas ça ne viens pas, Merci a toutes les personne eyan mis cet fic dans leur favorite ou en flollow je vous adore tous (te) BONNE ANNÉE BONNE SANTE et GROS BISOU

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre précédent :<p>

Quelque temps après, Mrs Pomfresh ressortit du rideau, elle avait l'air fatigué et son tablier était tâcher de sang. Elle s'approcha de Draco.

-Je les ai sauvés, tous les deux, mais Mr Potter devra se reposer au moins les deux prochains mois…

-Mais, de quoi vous parlez, par Salazar ?!

-Vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous ne savez pas, Mr Malfoy !

-Que je ne sais pas quoi, bordel ?

-Pas la peine d'être aussi nerveux, Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter est enceint.

-Oh Merlin !

En entendant la nouvelle, Draco s'évanouit dans un grand « Boom ». Yuki les avait suivis et se coucha à côté de lui. Sal' était installé autour du cou du gardien.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 <strong>**:**

Quelque temps auparavant, au ministère de la Justice Magique, Lucius Malfoy était assis sur sa chaise de bureau, classant des dossiers. Il en avait tellement, qu'il ne savait pas par quel bout commencer. Il en prit un devant lui et commença à le feuilleter. Il corrigea quelques erreurs, signa quelques feuilles et le dossier s'éclipsa de lui-même, sur la pile des dossiers révisés.

Après une partie des dossiers, Lucius vit que son bracelet clignotait rouge et qu'il était inscrit « infirmerie ». Il se releva d'un bond et se dirigea vers sa cheminée, y prit de la poudre de Cheminette, la jeta dans le foyer en criant « Infirmerie Poudlard » ainsi que « Levicorpus », le mot de passe de la cheminée d'arrivée.

Dès qu'il fut sur place, il alla vers l'infirmière, mais juste avant, il aperçut son fils, étalé à terre, surveillé par le gardien de son amour. D'ailleurs, où était-il ? Malfoy Senior se tourna vers Poppy, qui fut surprise de le voir là.

- Mr Malfoy, que faites-vous là ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Mon fils vient de me prévenir qu'il y avait un problème avec Mr Potter.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas, que je sache ! Répliqua-t-il, sèchement.

- Si, au vue de la récente nouvelle, cela me regarde plus que vous.

- Quelle nouvelle, et que fait Potter ici ?

- Veuillez baisser d'un ton, ici, Mr Malfoy !

- Que fait mon fils étalé par terre ?

- Il s'est évanoui face au choc de la nouvelle.

- Quelle…

Lucius s'approcha de Draco, sachant qu'il n'arriverait à rien avec l'infirmière. Il secoua Dray qui se réveilla.

- Hum… J'ai fait un rêve horrible…

- Fils, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ?

- Père…

Draco se tendit, réalisant.

- Oh Salazar, c'était vrai, alors…

- Draco, je m'impatiente !

- Je vous explique, Père, commença le plus jeune. Aujourd'hui, les cours ont été supprimés. A la place, il y avait un grand test, sur nos connaissances. La première étape s'est bien passée, mais pour la deuxième, nous avons eu un petit problème. Nous devions faire léviter une chaise, métamorphosée auparavant. C'était un test d'endurance. Harry a commencé à se sentir mal, il transpirait beaucoup et tout à coup, il s'est effondré. Bien sûr, Yuki et moi l'avons rattrapé, mais, en arrivant ici, il avait le pantalon tout collant. Père, il faut que je vous demande… Avez-vous régler l'affaire avec Mère ?

- Elle n'est pas ta mère et ne l'a jamais été, dit Lucius, en plaçant un sort de silence sur la pièce. Est-ce que Harry va bien ?

- Il va mieux, répondit Poppy.

- Comment ça, elle n'est pas ma mère ?

- Pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant, étant stérile. Cette salope me l'a caché, quand je l'ai épousée… Enfin, quand on m'a forcé à l'épouser.

- Mais… je… viens… d'où, moi ?

- Vous pouvez lui dire, dit le plus vieux, en direction de Poppy.

- Lucius est votre mère et votre père.

- Comment ça ?

- Severus m'a fait une potion. Il n'a suffi qu'à mettre une effusion de magie de cette femme et voilà, neuf mois plus tard, tu es né à la maison. C'est Pomfresh qui s'en est occupé.

-Je comprends mieux, maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends ?

- Potter est enceint, Père… Je crois qu'il y a eu un problème avec l'enfant.

Lucius eut un grand sourire, puis, entendant la suite de la phrase, il se sentit défaillir.

- Père, reprenez-vous, par Salazar !

- Est-ce qu'il… ?

- Non, Mr Malfoy. L'enfant n'est pas mort, mais de peu, je les perdais tous les deux.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Mr Potter a fait une hémorragie placentaire. Le placenta de l'enfant est descendu trop bas. Les mouvements de Mr Potter ont accentués la descente, ce qui a causé des frictions à ses organes, donc, l'hémorragie.

- Depuis combien de temps, est-il… enceint ?

- D'après les résultats de mes examens, quatre mois et demi, presque cinq.

- Presque cinq, dit-il en s'écroulant, Draco le rattrapant de suite.

- Père, n'allez pas nous faire un malaise.

- Cinq… Cinq… Merlin tout puissant…

Poppy fit apparaitre une chaise.

- Asseyez-vous. A ce que j'ai compris, Lucius est le père de cet enfant.

- On ne peut rien vous cacher, à vous, dit Dray, cyniquement.

- Mr Malfoy, veuillez rester poli, je vous prie !

- Je ne veux pas que cela se sache, puisque mon père ne peut pas le faire, je le ferai à sa place. Je veux un serment. Le serment de ne pas faire savoir à quiconque que cet enfant à pour père Lucius Malfoy. Si le vieux veut savoir, vous n'aurez qu'à lui dire que le père, c'est moi. Bien compris, Mrs Pomfresh ?

- Oui, jeune Malfoy, je le ferai et l'aurais fait de toute façon.

Draco lança le sort de serment et l'apposa à l'infirmière.

- Pendant que j'y pense, auriez-vous quelque chose pour mon père ? Qu'il ne reste pas là, comme un Poufsouffle hagard.

Poppy attira d'un « Accio », une potion, qu'elle donna à Draco. Il la donna ensuite à son père, qui la but et sortit de sa torpeur.

- Alors Père, ça y est, le chaudron est passé ?

- Que… ?

- J'ai mis Pomfresh sous serment et lui ai dit de dire qu'il était de moi. Je pense que tu devrais faire ton entrée par la Grande Porte, quand l'affaire sera sortie d'ici et aussi, prévenir Thomas.

- J'aimerais être là, quand il se réveillera et aussi, savoir son état de santé.

- Je crains qu'il ne se réveille pas avant demain après-midi. Pour ce qui est de l'état de santé de Mr Potter, il devra rester alité totalement, pendant au moins trois mois, minimum. Il ne devra pas bouger, ni mettre pied à terre, cela risquant de lui faire faire un rechute et nous les perdrions tous les deux. Il devra manger léger, sain. Pourra être lavé, mais à même le lit, pour la toilette, des sorts devrons être jetés. Dans l'ensemble, Mr Potter est stable. Ses soins lui sont envoyés par intraveineuse magique.

- Soit, je vais de ce pas, aller en informer Thomas. Nous reviendrons demain, avec le personnel adéquat. Il nous faudra une chambre pour Harry.

- Certes, Mr Malfoy. Pour ce qui est de la chambre personnel, j'en informerai le Directeur, soyez sans crainte.

- Je vérifierai moi-même demain, maintenant, retournez-vous, jusqu'à ce que je vous dise le contraire.

Pomfresh se retourna, Lucius prit son fils dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front, en lui susurrant à l'oreille « je t'aime, mon fils ». Il le lâcha, fit le tour du lit, embrassa Harry sur la bouche et lui dit « je t'aime, mon Amour », mit fin à son sort de silence et retourna chez lui, disant au passage à l'infirmière que c'était bon.

Quelque temps plus tard, Albus Dumbledore arriva et demanda des nouvelles d'Harry.

- Albus, cet enfant a failli faire une fausse couche, à cause de vos tests. L'effort qu'il a fourni, a entrainé une hémorragie. Mr Potter devra être installé dans une chambre à part, avec des soins constants. Il ne pourra pas bouger, ni aller en cours, ni faire ses cours pendant minimum trois mois et tout ça, à cause de votre stupide test. Vous avez failli le tuer !

- Du calme, Poppy. Vous me dites qu'Harry est enceint… Savez-vous qui est le père ?

- Oui. C'est Draco Malfoy, ici présent.

- Draco, savez-vous dans quelle situation vous êtes en ce moment ?

- Je le sais parfaitement, Professeur et je l'accepte totalement. Sachez que je ne suis d'aucun camp, pour ce qui est d'Harry, j'ai déjà fait appel au personnel médical de famille, pour qu'il prenne soin de lui. Il sera là demain, avec Père.

- Votre père accepte-t-il la situation ?

- Père est aux anges, si je puis dire. On a le sens de la famille, chez les Malfoy.

- Certes, mais j'ai entendu que votre père…

- C'est vrai, Narcissa Black n'est plus ma mère. Père a cassé le contrat de mariage, pour infidélité. Comme je viens de le dire, les Malfoy ont le sens de la famille et elle n'en fait plus partie, vous n'avez pas à savoir les tenants et les aboutissants.

- Il est vrai, Mr Malfoy. Je vais de ce pas quérir un logement pour Harry. Puis-je faire une annonce au repas de ce soir, sur la situation actuelle ?

- Si vous voulez, mais si une information non conforme, circule, je vous en tiendrai rigueur.

- Évidemment, Draco. Sur ce, je vous laisse, Poppy, Draco.

a suivre

Merci au personne qui on vue que je l'avais copier une deuxième fois lol que je suis tête en l'aire gros bisou.


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur : **Sakura-okasan

**Dislaimer : **Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling.

**Titre : **Les Ténèbres Lumineuses.

**Couple : **LM/HP. Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Rating : **M.

**Genre : **Romance, M-Preg.

**Bêta : **Marjo76.

**Pensée **: « »

Auteur : Sakura-okasan

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre précédent :<p>

-Je le sais parfaitement, Professeur et je l'accepte totalement. Sachez que je ne suis d'aucun camp, pour ce qui est d'Harry, j'ai déjà fait appel au personnel médical de famille, pour qu'il prenne soin de lui. Il sera là demain, avec Père.

-Votre père accepte-t-il la situation ?

-Père est aux anges, si je puis dire. On a le sens de la famille, chez les Malfoy.

-Certes, mais j'ai entendu que votre père…

-C'est vrai, Narcissa Black n'est plus ma mère. Père a cassé le contrat de mariage, pour infidélité. Comme je viens de le dire, les Malfoy ont le sens de la famille et elle n'en fait plus partie, vous n'avez pas à savoir les tenants et les aboutissants.

-Il est vrai, Mr Malfoy. Je vais de ce pas quérir un logement pour Harry. Puis-je faire une annonce au repas de ce soir, sur la situation actuelle ?

-Si vous voulez, mais si une information non conforme, circule, je vous en tiendrai rigueur.

-Evidemment, Draco. Sur ce, je vous laisse, Poppy, Draco.

* * *

><p>Chapitre onze : Retombées.<p>

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, la Grande Salle retentissait de murmures, Draco assis à sa place habituelle, essayait de manger sans trop s'énerver… Les regards, les chuchotements et autres commençaient sérieusement à l'agacer. Un coup de coude le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il se tourna vers l'importun et lui lança un regard noir. C'était Blaise Zabini.

-Pas la peine de me lancer ce regard, Dray, je voulais juste savoir si les rumeurs sur Potter étaient vraies ?

-Quel genre de rumeurs circule sur Harry ?

-Qu'il se serait évanoui après avoir fait un sort de Lévitation, qu'il serait mort à cause de Tu-sais-qui, que son chat aurait pété un plomb… Alors dis-moi, que s'est-il passé avec Potter ?

-Tous des abrutis ! T'as fini de déjeuner, alors suis-moi.

Draco et Blaise quittèrent la Grande Salle et se rendirent dans la Chambre du jeune blond. Les cours ne commençant qu'à neuf heures, ils s'installèrent sur le sofa et Dray entama la discussion.

-Tu te souviens quand mon père me dit ou plutôt m'ordonna d'être le garde du corps d'Harry ?

-Oui…

-Et aussi, quand je t'ai dit que mon était très proche d'Harry ?

-Encore une fois, oui… Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Eh bien, en fait, hier, au second teste Harry s'est senti mal, puis il a fait un malaise. Je l'ai emmené à l'infirmerie et Harry s'est révélé être enceint…

-Mais, c'est super ça, Dray !

-Ne me coupe pas, s'il te plait ! Mais il y a eu un problème. Harry a fait une hémorragie. Il a failli perdre le bébé. Ils ont failli mourir, tous les deux.

-Il va mieux, maintenant ? Harry, je veux dire…

-Oui, mais, il aura besoin de soins constants et il n'a pas le droit de bouger.

-Mais…

-Il ne pourra pas aller en cours, ni faire quoi que ce soit de fatiguant, sous peine de rechute. Les soins et ce qui est de l'hygiène se feront à même le lit. Mon père n'a pas confiance en Dumby, c'est pour ça que lors de l'annonce de ce matin, il va venir soit disant avec un infirmier, celui de notre famille, mais je soupçonne que la personne soit Tom.

-Tom ? Tu veux dire « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres » ? C'est sûr, ça serait malin.

-Oui, je trouve aussi. J'en ai appris une bonne, au fait…

-Vas-y, dis-moi.

-C'est un peu difficile à avouer…

-Dray, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je suis ton meilleur ami.

Draco se leva et marcha de long en large.

-Dray, calme-toi et assieds-toi, tu me donnes le tournis.

Le blond se retourna vers Blaise et lâcha la bombe.

-Narcissa Black n'est pas ma mère…

-Comment, elle n'est pas ta mère ?!

-En fait… C'est mon père, ma mère… Je sais, c'est un peu compliqué à comprendre, mais, mon père a pris une potion et y a mélangé un peu d'essence de cette femme et voilà… Il m'a mis au monde, enfin, c'est Mrs Pomfresh qui m'a mis au monde, à ce qu'elle m'a dit…

-Ouah… C'est… cool…

-Ah oui et mon père veut faire croire à Dumby que c'est moi, le père de l'enfant d'Harry.

-C'est vrai qu'avec lui, on peut s'attendre à tout.

OoOoO

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du midi, Blaise et Draco s'installèrent à table, toujours épiés par le reste de l'école. Dray en avait ras-le-bol, il se leva donc et lança :

-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à me regarder comme ça ? Vous voulez ma photo, bande de charognards ?

Dumby s'était levé et approché de son pupitre.

-Un peu de calme, s'il vous plait. J'ai une annonce à faire, cela concerne un de vos camarades… Lors du test de connaissances qui a eu lieu hier, votre camarade, Harry Potter a eu un malaise, il s'est révélé alors que M Potter était enceint. Lorsque Mrs Pomfresh l'a reçu, il était en train de faire une hémorragie, bien sûr, elle a soigné votre camarade du mieux qu'elle a pu, mais M Potter ne pourra pas revenir en cours, car il lui faut des soins constants pendant quelques mois encore. Le père de l'enfant a souhaité faire venir son propre infirmier, ce que j'ai autorisé à M Draco Malfoy.

A la fin de la phrase de Dumbledore, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et Lucius Malfoy accompagné d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années, brun aux yeux marron, entrèrent dans la Salle d'un pas sûr. Ils arrivèrent devant la table des professeurs.

-Dumbledore.

-M Malfoy.

-Voici comme prévu l'infirmier familial, Thomas Maévis.

-Tom, monsieur, répondit ledit Tom.

-Bien, suivez-moi.

Draco se leva, demandant à Blaise de le suivre. Une fois tous arrivés à l'infirmerie, Dumby engagea la conversation.

-Bien, M Malfoy, votre fils vous a expliqué la situation ?

-Bien sûr que oui, sinon croyez-vous que je serais là ?!

-Soit… Mrs Pomfresh m'a fait savoir que vous aimeriez avoir une chambre privée. J'ai fait pour cela, ouvrir les appartements Gryffondor, et Mrs Pomfresh les a adaptés pour l'occasion. Ils sont près de la Tour Gryffondor.

-Ça, on l'aurait compris tous seuls…

-Nous allons donc l'installer là-bas, répondit Thomas. L'évi…

-Non, s'exclama Pomfresh, il ne faut lui lancer aucun sort de déplacement tant qu'il dort son corps ne résisterait pas.

-Prends-le doucement dans tes bras, dit Lucius et nous suivrons le Directeur.

-Cela me réjouit de vous voir si attentif aux besoins d'Harry, Lucius.

-Bien sûr, je ne souhaiterais jamais la mort d'un Malfoy, quel qu'il soit.

-En parlant de ça, il m'est venu aux oreilles que vous souhaitiez divorcer…

-Cela ne vous regarde pas. Maintenant, veuillez nous montrer le chemin. Potter ne va pas rester indéfiniment dans les bras de Tom.

-Bien sûr…

Le Directeur les conduisit jusqu'aux appartements, puis les salua.

-Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit dites-le moi et je ferais ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le réaliser.

Il partit sur ces mots. Les seules personnes présentes dans la pièce étaient Mrs Pomfresh, Blaise, Draco, Lucius, Harry et Tom. Ce dernier déposa Harry dans le lit de la chambre et retourna près des autres. Lucius avait déjà lancé plusieurs sorts de détection. Il y trouva des sorts de vision, d'écoute et de silence. L les ôta et y installa les siens de protection, ceux en cas de problème ou de réveil.

-Harry ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, alors, allons-y.

-Oui, Maitre.

-Lucius, je te l'ai dit et répété, ici, tu dois m'appeler Tom.

-Bien Mai… Tom.

Blaise, surpris et choqué de se retrouver devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en resta bouche-bée.

-M Zabini, veuillez fermer la bouche, vous ressemblez à un poisson.

Mrs Pomfresh en fit de même. Elle était restée stupéfiée… Devant elle, un de ses élèves préférés qu'elle avait trahi pour un vieux sénile dopé au citron.

-Pomfresh, ne vous inquiétez donc pas, je ne vous en veux pas…

-Si tu savais comme je regrette d'avoir choisi Albus à ta place Tom… Je te considère toujours comme mon fils.

-Maintenant que vous avez compris, la prochaine fois, mettez-vous de mon côté.

-Je le ferai, sois en sûr.

-Bon, trêve de bavardages, Harry vous attend !

Toutes les personnes présentes allèrent dans la chambre du brun en question. Une fois tous entrés, Tom ausculta le jeune homme.

-Poppy, il faudrait lui mettre une intraveineuse pour régler son problème de fer, ainsi que quelques vitamines.

-Oui, j'y avais pensé, mais, il faut les placer quand il sera réveillé.

Un bruit attira l'attention de Lucius, il décala son maitre et se plaça à côté d'Harry. Le jeune homme remua, les traits crispés par la douleur. Il ouvrit les yeux hagards, n'ayant plus de repaires, il scruta la pièce et croisa deux obsidiennes d'un gris métallisé inquiètes.

-Luce, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. Je suis où ?

-Harry, tu as fait un malaise… Tu dors depuis hier.

-Lucius, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai mal…

Le blond sénior se tourna vers Pomfresh. Elle répondit à sa question muette.

-C'est normal, M Malfoy, il risque d'avoir encore mal un certain temps. Tom, aide-moi à le mettre en position semi-assise.

Tom releva doucement Harry et Pomfresh lui installa un gros coussin dans le dos.

-Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Harry, essayant de se lever, ce que Lucius l'empêcha de faire.

-Expliquez-lui, Poppy.

-Harry, ce qu'il faut que tu saches, c'est que, hier, quand Draco t'a amené à l'infirmerie, tu étais en train de faire une hémorragie… En t'auscultant, j'ai découvert que tu étais enceint. J'ai pu vous sauver tous les deux, mais, tu ne dois plus quitter ce lit, sous aucun prétexte… Je t'expliquerai tout en détails, plus tard.

Harry regarda Lucius.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

-Oui, Harry, c'est vrai… Tu es enceint, dit Luce en le serrant contre lui. Ne t'inquiète pas, on est là pour toi.

-On ?

-Oui, je suis venu aussi…

-Tom, ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

-Moi, j'aurais aimé te voir dans d'autres circonstances, mais bon, on ne pouvait pas savoir.

-Moi aussi, je suis là, dit Dray en s'approchant.

-Dray…

-Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles, quand j'ai vu tout ce sang !

-C'est bon, maintenant, ça va… Blaise, je ne t'avais pas vu !

-Salut Harry, sourit le jeune homme.

-Yuki… Où sont Yuki et Sal' ?

-Ils sont là, Harry, juste à côté, dit Luce.

Juste au moment où il finit, Yuki s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'au lit et y avait posé une patte.

-Tu es là, ma belle, dit-il en caressant sa tête. Et toi aussi, Sal'…

-Oui, Mai… Harry, comment allez-vous ?

-Çcca va bien, Sssal', merccci.

-Allez-vous deux, dit Poppy à Draco et Blaise, c'est l'heure d'aller en cours.

-On reviendra te voir tout à l'heure.

-A tout à l'heure, les garçons.

-Bien, je vais devoir y aller, je reviendrai de temps en temps vous voir.

-Au revoir, Mrs Pomfresh, merci.

-Est-ce que tu as faim, Harry ?

-Non, je me sens un peu barbouillé…

-Harry chéri, il faut que tu manges, ne serait-ce qu'un peu… Une soupe, ça passerait.

-Pour te faire plaisir, alors.

-Harry, il faut que tu penses à toi, maintenant, ne penses pas à moi.

Harry se mit tout à coup à pleurer à chaudes larmes, ses épaules tressautant.

-Amour, viens-là, dit Lucius, le prenant dans ses bras. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…

-Je n'ai pas encore tout compris, pleura le brun, tout se bouscule dans ma tête, embrasse-moi, Luce.

Lucius l'embrassa, Harry en demanda plus, mais son blond l'arrêta.

-Non Harry, tu dois rester coucher…

-Pourquoi, hein ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de me lever, dis-le-moi ?!

-Harry, nous te l'avons dit, tu es enceint et tu as fait une hémorragie. J'ai failli vous perdre, tous les deux. Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu te lèves.

-Mais… Mais les hommes ne peuvent pas…

-Si, Harry, les sorciers peuvent…

Le brun se remit à pleurer.

-Chut, chut, ça va aller…

-C'est vrai, alors ? Nous allons avoir un enfant ?

-Oui, Harry, il grandit dans ton ventre, lui dit Lucius en mettant sa main sur le ventre d'Harry.

-Tu peux me dire si ça fait longtemps que je suis… euh…

-Enceint ? Cela fait pratiquement cinq mois.

-Ça me fait bizarre… Ça fait aussi longtemps et je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte… Mais vu que je ne savais pas que ça pouvait arriver…

-Tu regrettes ?

-Non, je ne regrette pas. J'ai toujours voulu une famille. Bien que tu aies déjà un fils, cela m'aurait suffi, mais là, c'est un rêve qui se réalise. Je t'aime, Lucius et je t'aimerais toujours.

-Moi aussi, Amour, je t'aime.

**A suivre…**


	12. Chapter 12

Auteur : Sakura-okasan

Dislaimer : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling.

Titre : Les Ténèbres Lumineuses.

Couple : LM/HP. Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir !

Rating : M.

Genre : Romance.

Bêta : Marjo76.

Pensée : « »

* * *

><p>Bonne lecture à tous !<p>

Fin du chapitre précédent :

Le brun se remit à pleurer.

-Chut, chut, ça va aller…

-C'est vrai, alors ? Nous allons avoir un enfant ?

-Oui, Harry, il grandit dans ton ventre, lui dit Lucius en mettant sa main sur le ventre d'Harry.

-Tu peux me dire si ça fait longtemps que je suis… euh…

-Enceint ? Cela fait pratiquement cinq mois.

-Ça me fait bizarre… Ça fait aussi longtemps et je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte… Mais vu que je ne savais pas que ça pouvait arriver…

-Tu regrettes ?

-Non, je ne regrette pas. J'ai toujours voulu une famille. Bien que tu aies déjà un fils, cela m'aurait suffi, mais là, c'est un rêve qui se réalise. Je t'aime, Lucius et je t'aimerais toujours.

-Moi aussi, Amour, je t'aime.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 12 : Routine.<p>

-Bon, les amoureux, on se sépare ! Harry, mets-toi à ton aise, mais surtout, ne te lève pas.

-Oui… Lucius m'a déjà dit, merci d'être venu, ça me rassure de te savoir là, avec nous.

-De rien, Harry. Je te considère désormais comme étant un ami et sache que peu de personnes ont ce privilège.

-Tom, moi aussi, je te considère comme un ami. L'un de mes meilleurs amis et laisse tomber un peu ton masque, je t'aime mieux sans, comme Luce.

-Tiens, mange, dit Tom après avoir marmonné un peu dans sa barbe inexistante. Je t'ai fait du potage au poulet, avec un peu de pain.

-Merci, Tom.

Harry mangea son dîner et dit à Tom qu'il avait trouvé ça très bon. Le Serpentard le remercia et le débarrassa, avant de lui installer une intraveineuse Moldue pour son traitement pour le fer et lui administra diverses potions. Les trois hommes discutèrent pendant le reste de la journée et Lucius se leva. Il fallait qu'il parte pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il l'expliqua à Harry.

- Amour, il va falloir que je parte. Dumbledore va finir par se poser des questions. Déjà que j'ai retiré les sorts qu'il avait placés ici, il ne doit pas l'avoir bien pris… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'essaierai de venir le plus souvent possible. Sois sage, écoute Tom. Je t'aime, Amour.

-Je comprends, moi aussi, je t'aime, répondit Harry, après que Lucius l'ait embrassé.

-Maître… euh… Tom, je compte sur vous, prenez bien soin de lui. Prévenez-moi s'il y a quoi que ce soit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Lucius, tout ira bien.

-D'accord… Je reviendrai bientôt, Harry, au revoir, je t'aime, au revoir Tom.

Lucius partit non sans un dernier regard sur Harry puis il quitta Poudlard pour rentrer chez lui, au Manoir Malfoy.

Une routine s'installa au château. Le matin, Tom réveillait Harry à neuf heures, lui faisait sa toilette, le changeait puis il lui servait son petit-déjeuner. Ensuite, il lui prodiguait ses soins, sans oublier de lui lançait le sort de propreté sanitaire.

Il laissait par la suite le temps au brun de se distraire. Harry faisait comme il pouvait. Il lisait, dessinait ou jouait aux échecs avec Tom. Puis, son infirmier, comme il l'appelait, lui donnait son repas, ainsi que ses soins. Ensuite, venait l'heure de la sieste. Harry avait rouspété les premières fois, arguant qu'il n'était pas un enfant de trois ans, pour faire des siestes, mais Tom lui avait certifié qu'il en avait besoin, alors il avait capitulé.

Après cela, il continuait ses activités du matin et parfois, ses amis lui rendaient visite. Il avait vu Mrs Pomfresh également. Celle-ci avait quelque chose de différent et cela changeait le comportement de Tom, quand la dame était là. Il était plus joyeux et souriant, on aurait dit un enfant avec sa mère. L'infirmière, elle aussi, avait un comportement de mère vis-à-vis de lui, c'était très touchant à voir. Mais Harry avait remarqué que les deux concernés ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Tom était de plus en plus épanoui. Ses amis le voyaient aussi et trouvaient le changement fantastique.

Lucius venait voir le brun deux à trois fois par semaine, toujours avec des cadeaux ou des fleurs. Si bien que la chambre en était remplie. Ils discutaient pendant des heures, se faisaient des mamours, rien de bien poussé, mais ça faisait tellement de bien au brun, que Lucius ne s'en privait pas. Dans ces moments-là, Tom sortait et allait voir Mrs Pomfresh à l'infirmerie, ou sortait les petits compagnons d'Harry.

Peu à peu un mois puis deux passèrent. Harry allait mieux, Tom décida alors de le faire sortir, prendre l'air dans le parc. Il fit apparaitre un fauteuil roulant, somme toute banal, si ce n'est qu'il n'avait pas de roue. Tom expliqua à Harry qu'il était magique, qu'il fonctionnait par la pensée. Il lui suffisait de vouloir aller à droite ou à gauche pour que le fauteuil s'y rende.

Le Mage aida Harry à s'habiller chaudement car il faisait encore frais en ce mois de janvier. Il porta le brun dans le fauteuil, lui mit un plaid sur les genoux et le Griffy plaça ses petits amis dessus. Il sortit dans le couloir, Tom marchant à ses côtés. Les élèves n'ayant pas cours, saluèrent le brun, puis un peu plus loin, ils croisèrent Dean et Seamus.

-Salut, Harry ! Tu es sorti, aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, Thomas m'a autorisé à sortir prendre l'air, dans le parc.

-Bonjour, dirent les deux jeunes gens.

-Bonjour messieurs, voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ?

-Oui, ce serait cool, merci.

Ils continuèrent leur avancée et tout le monde continua à saluer Harry. Une fois dans le parc, Tom installa une couverture au sol et fit apparaître une théière ainsi que plusieurs tasses et la discussion commença.

-Du thé, messieurs ?

-Oui, merci, répondirent Seamus et Dean.

-Une tasse de thé, Harry ?

-S'il te plaît, Tom.

-Alors, Harry, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop dans ta chambre ?

-Ben, en fait, vous voyez, j'ai pris mes habitudes et, avec Tom, je ne m'ennuie pas souvent. Mais, la chose la plus énervante est que je ne puisse pas bouger le petit doigt tout seul… Ça me tape sur les nerfs.

-Harry, encore un peu de patience et ça sera terminé.

-Mais, Tom, ça me tape sur les nerfs !

-C'est pour ça que j'ai eu l'idée de te faire prendre l'air.

-Merci, ça me fait très plaisir de pouvoir sortir après deux mois enfermé dans cette chambre.

-Mais de rien, Harry.

-Au fait, Harry, comment ça se passe avec ton blond ? Demanda Seamus.

-Ça se passe bien, il est vraiment très gentil avec moi.

-C'est super, Harry, tu le mérites et pour le bébé, ça va ? Pas de problème ? Enchaîna Dean.

-Non, Tom veille au grain. Je trouve que j'ai grossi assez vite, mais, il m'a dit que c'était normal. Je suis presque à sept mois de grossesse.

-Ouah ! Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien être enceint, mais on va attendre la fin des cours avec Dean.

-Je te souhaite bonne chance, alors. C'est quelque chose de merveilleux, de sentir un petit être à l'intérieur de soi.

-Bon… Il est temps de rentrer, Harry.

-Déjà ?! J'aurais voulu rester plus longtemps…

-Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses. Allez, hop ! A bientôt, jeunes gens.

-Au revoir.

Le chemin du retour se fit en silence. Tom déshabilla Harry et le remit en pyjama, rangea son fauteuil, toujours dans le silence, plongé qu'il était, dans ses pensées. Après dix minutes, Harry en eut assez et demanda.

-Tom, quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es silencieux depuis tout à l'heure… Dans la Lune…

Tom sortit de ses pensées rapidement.

-Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? Harry, je vais bien, je t'assure !

-Tom, je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse… Parle-moi.

Le Serpentard se mit assis à côté d'Harry, soupirant.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire…

-Tom, je suis tom ami, je suis là pour t'écouter quand ça va mal, je ne vais pas te trahir.

-Je t'envie Harry… Toi, ta relation avec Lucius… Je ne pourrais jamais avoir ça.

-Tom, ce n'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Le Serpentard craqua.

-Personne ne m'aime, Harry… Mes parents ne m'aimaient pas, tout le monde me déteste et me prend pour un fou. Les seules personnes qui sont restées avec moi, c'est parce que je leur faisais peur.

-Allez, viens là, dit Harry, en enlaçant le brun. Vas-y, pleure, lâche-toi ça va te faire du bien.

Tom s'accrocha à Harry, sa tête dans le giron de son ami, il éclata en sanglots. Harry lui caressa le dos pour l'apaiser.

-Tu sais, Tom, beaucoup de personnes t'apprécient pour ce que tu es. Elles t'aiment d'une façon particulière. Chaque personne, même moi, t'aime vraiment beaucoup, tu sais. Tu es mon ami le plus cher et je crois même avoir vu une personne à laquelle tu plais.

-C'est vrai, Harry ? Pleura le Mage. Tu ne dis pas ça juste pour me consoler ?

-Non, pas du tout ! Tu connais cette personne en plus. Elle est très proche de toi. Elle te regarde quand toi, tu ne la vois pas, avec ce regard, celui que j'ai pour Lucius.

-Ah bon ? Qui ?

-Comment trouves-tu Severus ?

-Severus ? Il a son charme. Il est intelligent, fidèle, très bon dans différents domaines, c'est un bon espion…

-Si je te disais que c'est lui, que dirais-tu ?

-Severus ? Que pourrait-il bien me trouver, hein ? Il a souffert sous ma baguette, je ne lui ai pas accordé tant de crédit.

-Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a semblé pourtant. Tu lui accordes beaucoup de confiance, même plus qu'à Lucius, ce qu'il te trouve, hein ? Non mais, tu t'es vu, Tom ?! Tu es magnifique, bien bâti, charismatique, tu as un bon caractère, ose me dire le contraire ! Alors, ce que tu vas faire, c'est, d'une, sécher tes larmes, de deux, envoyer une invitation à Severus. Drague-le, séduis-le et tu verras, ça ira tout seul.

-Tu es sûr pour l'invitation ?

-Certain, puisque je te le dis !

-Eh bien, d'accord… Merci, Harry.

-Les amis sont faits pour ça.

Tom enchanta une note et écrivit le rendez-vous dessus.

_Cher Severus,_

_Je t'invite, par la présente, à venir boire le thé, après tes cours, aux appartements de Gryffondor,_

_Bien à toi,_

_Thomas M._

Il envoya sa lettre d'un coup de baguette, pour la faire atterrir sur le bureau du professeur. Quelque temps après, quelqu'un se présenta devant le portrait des appartements. Tom était surexcité. Harry lui dit de se calmer. Le Serpentard ouvrit la porte et fit entrer le Maître des Potions, puis l'accompagna au salon, où ils s'assirent. Tom fit apparaître la théière, ainsi que deux tasses.

-Maître, quelle est la raison de ma présence ici ?

-Appelle-moi Tom, veux-tu ?

-Bien, Tom, pourquoi m'avez-vous invité ?

-Severus, j'ai une question très importante à te poser et je veux que tu me répondes sincèrement.

-Bien, Tom, posez votre question.

-Comment me trouves-tu ?

-Comment je vous trouve ? Répéta Severus, surpris.

-Oui, dans tous les sens du terme.

-Je peux répondre franchement ?

-Oui, vas-y.

-Je vous trouve beau, charismatique, vous être un bon leader, j'aime votre corps, vos yeux, votre caractère impétueux.

-Est-ce que ça signifie que je te plais ?

-Tom, tout en vous me plait, j'aime tout ce qui fait partie de vous.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Oui, je vous aime ! Je vous aime depuis longtemps, maintenant !

-Fer… Ferme les yeux, s'il te plaît, s'exclama Tom, en s'approchant de Severus.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles du Maître des Potions quand celui-ci eut clos ses yeux, avant de se retirer. Toutefois, Severus n'étant pas de cet avis, il le retint et l'embrassa langoureusement. Tom gémit, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant. Severus l'entendit et demanda, inquiet :

-Je t'ai fait mal ?

-Non, continue, répondit Tom, impatient.

Le Professeur assit Tom sur ses genoux et continua de l'embrasser en baladant ses mains sur le corps de Tom. Celui-ci gémit encore. C'était le meilleur moment de sa vie. Sev' se mit à se frotter contre Tom, qui en fit de même, la tête renversée en arrière. Severus lui fit un suçon dans le cou et Tom cria.

-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça !

-Severus, continue !

Le Directeur des Serpentard déboutonna le pantalon de Tom et mit sa main dans son caleçon. Il masturba le brun qui cria une seconde fois. Sev' l'embrassa et continua son affaire. Peu de temps après, Tom éjacula, au septième ciel. Sa tête retomba sur l'épaule de son amant, avant qu'une sonnerie de se fasse entendre, les ramenant dans le présent. Gênés parce qu'il venait de se passer, ils n'osèrent dire quoi que ce soit. Puis, Tom rompit le silence.

-Euh… Il… Il faut que je donne ses… potions à Harry.

-Regrettez-vous ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Demanda le ténébreux.

-Non… Non, bien au contraire, c'était merveilleux ! Mais, si jamais cela devait se reproduire, ce n'est, selon moi, par l'endroit idéal…

-Cela ne vous dérangerait pas que je recommence ?

-Non, cela ne me dérangerait pas, mais attendons un peu, quand même.

-Bien, Tom, si vous le souhaitez. Je repasserai demain.

-Okay, ça me ferait très plaisir, sourit Tom.

Sev' l'embrassa, puis sortit des appartements.

**A suivre…**


	13. Chapter 13

Auteur : Sakura-okasan

Dislaimer : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling.

Titre : Les Ténèbres Lumineuses.

Couple : LM/HP. Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir !

Rating : M.

Genre : Romance.

Bêta : Marjo76.

Pensée : « »

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre précédent :<p>

Le Directeur des Serpentard déboutonna le pantalon de Tom et mit sa main dans son caleçon. Il masturba le brun qui cria une seconde fois. Sev' l'embrassa et continua son affaire. Peu de temps après, Tom éjacula, au septième ciel. Sa tête retomba sur l'épaule de son amant, avant qu'une sonnerie de se fasse entendre, les ramenant dans le présent. Gênés parce qu'il venait de se passer, ils n'osèrent dire quoi que ce soit. Puis, Tom rompit le silence.

-Euh… Il… Il faut que je donne ses… potions à Harry.

-Regrettez-vous ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Demanda le ténébreux.

-Non… Non, bien au contraire, c'était merveilleux ! Mais, si jamais cela devait se reproduire, ce n'est, selon moi, par l'endroit idéal…

-Cela ne vous dérangerait pas que je recommence ?

-Non, cela ne me dérangerait pas, mais attendons un peu, quand même.

-Bien, Tom, si vous le souhaitez. Je repasserai demain.

-Okay, ça me ferait très plaisir, sourit Tom.

Sev' l'embrassa, puis sortit des appartements.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 13 :Incident.<p>

* * *

><p>Les semaines suivantes se déroulèrent bien. Tom faisait sortir Harry deux fois par semaine, ce qui réussissait bien au jeune Gryffondor, qui reprenait du poil de la bête. De son côté, le descendant de Salazar avançait pas à pas dans sa relation avec Severus. Les deux hommes prenaient souvent le thé en tête à tête, ou en compagnie d'Harry, qui se réjouissait de la mine radieuse de son ami et se surprenait à apprécier la présence du Maitre des Potions, qui s'avérait de bonne compagnie, quand il y mettait du sien. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, lors d'une « séance de thé » comme aimait à les appeler Harry, ils avaient eu une discussion des plus plaisantes.<p>

Flashback :

Tom, Harry et Severus prenait le thé, quand le jeune brun entama la conversation, avec son professeur.

-Vous savez, professeur, je vous trouve plus sympathique quand vous ne faites pas la tête, et même plutôt mignon, quand vous souriez.

-Eh bien, Potter, pour une fois que vous faites une remarque pertinente sur ma personne, je vous remercie.

-Mais, s'il arrivait que vous blessiez Tom, d'une quelconque manière que ce soit, vous souffririez, dit Harry, en souriant.

-Harry ! Je suis bien assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul !

-Je le sais bien, mais, les amis sont faits pour ça. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

-Merci, ça me touche, ce que tu me dis, là, Harry.

-Mais, de rien !

-Tant qu'à faire, vous deux, quand nous sommes seuls, je veux que vous vous tutoyiez, c'est bien clair ?

-Bien, comme tu voudras.

-Bien Tom, répondit Harry, le sourire aux lèvres.

Fin Flashback.

Le jeune couple passait même une nuit ensemble, en toute innocence. Cette nuit fut même l'une des meilleures qu'il eut passée depuis des années. Harry reçut la visite de son amant. Ils discutaient, s'embrassaient, puis Lucius lui fit part des nouvelles.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Amour ?

-J'ai eu quelques heurts avec Narcissa, mais, ne t'inquiète pas, rien de bien méchant. Des désaccords sur le divorce. Elle veut me pomper jusqu'au sang, cette sangsue.

-Et, tu as fait quoi ?

-J'ai fait valoir la clause d'infidélité et comme je te l'avais dit, elle n'aura pas une noise de ma part.

Le jeune brun s'esclaffa.

-Je te reconnais bien là, dit-il en l'embrassant.

-Sinon, j'ai cru remarqué que mon cher Maitre semblait bien joyeux. S'est-il passé quelque chose que je ne devrais pas savoir ?

-Tu as bien vu. J'ai poussé notre cher Tom dans les bras de Severus et ils m'ont l'air bien amoureux, ces deux-là.

-Si on m'avait dit un jour, que Severus serait en couple avec le Maitre, j'aurais envoyé cette personne à St Mangouste.

-Je vois que des discussions vont bon train, ici, dit Tom, en entrant dans la pièce.

-Non, répondit Harry. Les nouvelles du jour.

Tom rougit à la fin de la phrase.

-Trêve de plaisanterie, Tom, comment va Harry ?

-Ton cher et tendre va bien mieux, maintenant. Son traitement fonctionne de mieux en mieux. Votre enfant grandit bien, il rattrape son retard. Il a un poids un peu en-dessous de la norme, mais, au vu des derniers évènements, c'est normal.

-Bien, merci, Mai… Tom. Harry, Amour, je vais devoir y aller. Je reviendrai en fin de semaine, si je n'ai pas de contretemps.

-Oh, déjà ?! Ça ne fait pas longtemps que tu es là…

-Je suis désolé, Amour, mais, j'ai beaucoup de travail. Et avec l'accroc aux bonbons au citron sur le dos, je ne peux pas rester aussi longtemps que je le voudrais.

-Tss, vraiment pas du jeu… Il fait chier ce vieux !

-Harry, reste un peu poli, veux-tu, bien que tu aies raison, rit Tom.

-Poli avec lui ?! Tu rêves, mon pauvre Tom.

-Amour, j'y vais, sois sage. J'ai t'ai ramené ce que tu m'as demandé, il est dans le placard ensorcelé, il ne risque rien.

-Vraiment ? Je t'aime, mon amour.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Lucius partit et Tom demanda à Harry de quoi parlait Luc'.

-Je voulais manger depuis un certain temps un plat Moldu que j'adore et il m'en a ramené. Je vais me régaler ! Oh… Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas pensé à te demander si tu en voulais ?

-Et de quoi s'agit-il, Harry ?

-Ah oui, je ne te l'ai pas dit. C'est du porc au caramel.

-Eh bien, ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet, Harry, Je ne suis pas sucré/salé.

-J'ai une idée. Pourquoi n'inviterais-tu pas Severus à manger avec toi, ce midi ?

-Ça ne te dérange pas, Harry ?

-Non, pas le moins du monde, te voir heureux me suffit.

-D'accord, je vais de ce pas lui envoyer un mot.

-Ne te gêne pas.

Tom envoya le mot, puis il commença à préparer un repas. Il avait décidé de faire bonne figure devant Severus. Des pâtes à la bolognaise. Puis, il laissa les plats sous un sort et sortit avec Harry au parc. Il croisa plusieurs de ses amis qui s'approchèrent de lui et il discuta avec eux, une heure. Après, ils rentrèrent. Tom plaça Harry à table.

-T'as soif ?

-Oui, un peu. Je pourrais avoir un jus de citrouille, s'il te plait ?

-Oui, bien sûr, Harry. Veux-tu que je te serve ton plat ? Demanda-t-il en lui servant son jus.

-Oui, je veux bien, merci, j'en salive déjà.

Tom lui servit son assiette, qui était tout bonnement blindé. Voyant ça, Harry se jeta dessus. Tom ne voyait même plus la fourchette, tellement le brun allait vite. Puis, il posa son couvert, prit le verre et le vida, avant de finir son assiette et de demander à Tom :

-Dis, Tom, il n'y en a pas plus ?

-Non…

-Crotte…

Tom le regarda bizarrement, Harry se tourna vers lui.

-Ben quoi ?

-Tu as sifflé le plat à une vitesse !

-Je t'avais dit que j'aimais ça, rit le brun.

-Eh bien, tu n'avais pas menti.

-Un dessert ?

-Oui, je veux bien, s'il te plait.

Tom lui servit en dessert, une tarte aux fraises.

-Bon, voyons voir cette sauce.

Il enleva les sorts, touilla, puis amena la cuiller à sa bouche et goûta. Une fois le liquide entré avec sa langue, le corps de Tom ralentit, se paralysant. La cuiller tomba, son corps tituba dans un effort, le brun essaya de se rattraper au plan de travail. Ce fut inutile. En voyant ça, Harry paniqua.

-Tom, qu'y a-t-il ? Ça ne va pas ?

Il vit son ami s'écrouler au sol. Il sortit sa baguette et envoya des messages par note, une à Severus, l'autre à Pomfresh. Il approcha son fauteuil de son ami, qui était écroulé à terre, bleu par le manque d'air, essayant par tous les moyens d'avoir de l'air. Harry essaya de descendre de sa chaise, ce qu'il fit avec beaucoup de mal. Il s'approcha du brun, mit la tête de son ami sur ses genoux et lui dit :

-Tom, reste avec moi, regarde-moi ! Voilà, ne ferme pas les yeux. J'ai envoyé un message à Severus et à Pomfresh.

Son ami ferma les yeux.

-Tom ! Reste avec moi !

Deux minutes passèrent, Harry était de plus en plus paniqué. Tom avait le visage bleuté et le corps tout dur. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, Severus venait d'entrer. Il vit Harry et Tom par terre.

-Tom, mon Serpent, regarde-moi !

-Sev', pouvait-on lire sur les lèvres du Lord.

Pomfresh arriva et s'accroupit à côté du malade

-Tom, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te soigner. Alors, ne t'endors surtout pas, pas tant que je ne te le dirais pas.

Elle lança un sort de diagnostic.

-Il a été empoisonné, tubo curanine, autrement dit…

-Curare, dit Sev', en ouvrant sa veste, il en sortit une fiole.

-Tom, Tom, réveilles-toi ! Cria Harry.

Pomfresh vérifia, mais, il ne respirait plus.

-Severus, administrez-lui l'antidote, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire un coup pareil, tu m'entends ! Ne meurs pas, bordel ! Je t'aime ! S'exclama-t-il, en administrant la fiole.

Dès qu'elle fit effet, Tom respira de nouveau, difficilement, mais moins, il était vivant.

-Je les veux à l'infirmerie, pour pouvoir avoir un œil sur eux, au moins le temps que Tom aille mieux.

-Bien sûr Poppy, après ce qu'il vient de se passer, c'est plus prudent.

-Harry, nous allons à l'infirmerie, peux-tu lâcher Tom, s'il te plait ? Que je te remette sur ton siège, dit l'infirmière.

-Ou… Oui… Il va bien, hein ? Il… Il n'est pas…

-Il va bien, Harry.

-Severus.

Harry lâcha Tom, Poppy le remit dans son siège et Severus prit Tom. Ils partirent tous en direction de l'infirmerie. A peine sortis de l'appartement, ils tombèrent sur Dumbledore, leur demandant ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Il y a eu une tentative d'empoisonnement envers Harry et Thomas.

-Comment va ce jeune homme ?

-Il a failli mourir, heureusement qu'Harry nous a envoyé une note, autrement, il serait mort, à l'heure qu'il est.

-Je m'en vais éclaircir cette affaire et trouver la personne responsable.

Et le Directeur repartit. Ils continuèrent et virent passer beaucoup d'élèves, dont les amis d'Harry.

-Harry, que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Thomas ?

-Il s'est fait empoisonné.

-Mon Dieu ! Ça va ? Je veux dire… Il va bien ?

-Oui, Mrs Pomfresh et le Professeur Snape l'ont soigné.

-Laissez-nous passer, maintenant.

Le groupe continua et arriva à l'infirmerie. Severus transfigura les vêtements de Tom en pyjama. Puis, Pomfresh installa Harry sur le lit d'à côté. Elle le tourna du côté de son presque fils et lança un sort « Apneo » ainsi qu'un sort de diagnostic, grâce auquel elle vit que le corps avait été privé d'oxygène un court moment. Elle fit sortir une potion de son armoire et la lui administra. Elle devait attendre qu'il se remette, pour voir si ça n'avait pas interagit avec les organes. La Cheminé s'activa et un Lucius inquiet en sortit.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Les sorts de l'appartement m'ont prévenu d'un problème.

-Lucius, s'exclama Harry, en tendant les bras.

Lucius prit Harry dans ses bras.

-J'ai eu tellement peur. Tom… Tom est tombé et il ne respirait plus… Bleu…

Harry s'évanouit à cause du trop plein d'émotions.

-Harry… Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Poppy s'approcha et lui dit :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'est juste évanoui. Posez-le, il va bien.

-Bon, vous allez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?!

Severus se tourna de son côté.

-Il a y eu une tentative d'empoisonnement, ne t'inquiète pas, Harry n'a rien, à ce que j'ai compris. Le poison était dans le repas que Tom avait préparé pour nous.

-D'accord… Est-ce que le M… Thomas va bien ?

-Il se remet doucement. Je les ai pris à l'infirmerie pour garder un œil sur eux, c'était plus prudent.

-En effet.

A suivre…


End file.
